To Kill A Mockingbird
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: She plagued his mind, filled him with desire, made him crave to touch her and kiss her lips. And he hated her for it, he wanted to slice her neck open and watch the red splash against her alabaster skin, her eyes wide in pain as he watched the life drain from her eyes. But if he hated her so much...why couldn't he bring himself to kill her? SweeneyxOC OC is in the picture
1. Daddy Dearest

My father was a killer.

He murdered the women that roamed the slums of London, engaging in sin and rutting with any man who would so give her money. He was infamous for what he did, and I was an accomplice towards these murders.

I am Rosemarie Ann Taylor, and my father was the infamous Jack the Ripper.~

**September 1888 [It's in the Blood]**

I sat in my bed, pretending to be tired as my father, Jackson Taylor was reading me an old Grimm fairytale. I looked nothing like him, he was about fourty eight years old standing tall at six feet with black coal hair like mines that was slicked back, a slight stubble and cold hazel eyes.

My father was a well-known surgical doctor and teacher. He loved medical but also had a love for the sciences. He made sure he passed down his love for both medical and science onto me, his only child.

After my mother had died, he never laid eyes on another woman again or even tried to get a boy. He was happy with me, and planned on making me a prodigy.

"_I smell the blood of an Englishman, be he alive or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread~_" My dad said, his hazel eyes twinkling as I yawned closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

He smiled toothily, showing his pearly whites. He then turned off the lights to my bed and I heard the sound of his black glossy shoes hitting the creaky wooden floor as he made his way out of my room.

I waited in bed and as soon as I heard the door shut, I sprung into action and got out of bed. I took off my dolly white nightgown to reveal a pair of dark trousers, a white messy long sleeved shit that was rolled up, and a black vest over it. I but on my black dolly shoes, grabbing my black cap and putting it on top of my head after I had put my hair up.

I walked quietly out of our house, slipping past the nanny and maids with ease. I looked both ways of our cobblestoned street, and heard a distinctive *click* *clack* and knew it was my father.

I followed the sounds, hiding behind buildings as I watched my father make his way down the street.

I was following him because about six months ago in April he left the house that night with his surgical tools in his hand. I asked him where he was going but he only patted my head and gave me a smile, telling me he was going to work. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. Then the next day a woman's dead body was found mutilated with what seemed to be done with surgical practice. I asked my father about it, being the curious yet smart nine year old I was. He denied it, but I knew he was hiding something...

So here I was following my father to what looked like the slums. I gulped and fixed my cap a bit down further so that I'd look more like a boy. I was thankful that I was still flat chested at the time or a man on these streets would have me under them right about now.

I caught my father flirting with a prostitute, a charming smile on his face as he played with a few strands of her wavy dark brown hair. He waved a few pounds in her face and her face lit up. She followed my father quickly and I knew I had to follow but keep my distance.

I then saw heard them talking as they made it to a dark street where no one was at. I shuddered at the thought of my father having an addiction to prostitutes but that was not the case.

I moved closer to the point I could hear them talking.

"Sir would you like to do it now? It's either now or-UGN!" The lady stopped in mid sentence as my father whipped out his surgical knife and whipped it fast across her neck.

My eyes widened as the lady's throat ripped and blood poured down her neck. She gave a ragged gasp, falling back onto the ground, her eyes wide with pain.

I felt my stomach slightly lurch as I began to watch my father sever her neck back and forth with harsh swipes. I made a gagging noise and he stopped, his hazel eyes dark with madness, almost looking black.

"Who's there?..." His voice was darker and no longer was the smooth baritone voice I was used too.

I knew that if I ran he would catch me since I had no idea where I was going, but if I came out he might kill me...I was unsure what my father was capable of...

I went with my gut instinct and came out of the shadows.

My father glared at me and grunted, not recognizing me. "Just a boy eh?...No one would miss you at all," he said darkly, grabbing the front of my shirt roughly. I whimpered and gave out a yelp as he ran his blade across my cheek, creating a thin but stinging line of blood.

He pulled his knife back and licked the blood from the knife with a low moan, his eyes almost looking like a monsters as he grinned wickedly.

"I need to see the face of my victim boy, you don't mind do you? Of course you don't!" He cackled evilly and ripped off my hat and gave out a loud gasp as my long black hair tumbled down. I looked at him through my blurry tear filled ice blue eyes.

"R-Rosemarie..."

I felt shaken and scared, moving away from him slowly. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked fearfully, my eyes on the silver surgical blade.

He looked at the knife and his black eyes turned once again to a hazel color. "No no, never my little Rose," he whispered coming over to me and wiping away my tears, my face becoming more red from the blood that was on his leather gloves.

I whimpered and hugged him tightly, crying a bit. He rubbed my back soothingly and I pulled away from him slightly and said, "Daddy...I don't care if you murdered that woman...I only care that you're okay."

He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. "I love you pumpkin, now how about you run along home quick so daddy can finish up?" He gave me a bright but dark smile that made his eyes squint up, giving him the look of some type of fox.

I looked at the prostitute and felt something in me swell up, something dark and evil. "I want to help."

His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was mad but then gave me the same dark smile that he did before, holding his knife out to me, and an Engel's Plaster Saw, his black eyes once again returning. "Make daddy dearest proud~"

I looked at him and gave him a sweet smile and went over to the woman who was still holding her neck and was surprisingly alive.

"H...hel-ugnn p..." she tried to say the word help but I knew I didn't want to disappoint daddy so I held up my knife. I looked down at the woman and felt shaky and at unease but felt the reassuring hand of my fathers on my shoulder.

"Do it...remember what the books taught you..."

I felt my eyes water and I felt my conscience tell me that killing was wrong. But the darkness in me told me it was fine.

"B-But its wr-..."

"It does not matter what is wrong and what is right. This...This _**whore**_ is an immoral being. /She/ does not know what's wrong and what's right. She sells her _**body**_, she's nothing like you princess."

I still felt unsure and held the knife over her neck still shaking.

I heard my father whisper behind me, "It's in your bloodline Rose. The killer in me is also inside of you. You are a natural born kil-"

He was cut off by me finishing up mutilating the woman's throat. I felt adrenaline pour into my veins as her blood splattered over my face.

I licked my lips and grabbed the Engel's Plaster Saw from the ground and tore open her stomach with precise precision. I strung out her intestines, enjoying the feel of the blood on my hands, tossing them over both her shoulders.

"Good girl...now lets go." He purred out, patting my head.

I looked at him with the same black eyes and smirked. "Wait, one more thing father~"

I raked up her dress and precisely took out half he uterus, smirking as I held it in my hands. I held it out to my father and gave him a sweet smile.

"A killer should always have something to remember his kill by~"

My father smirked and took it in his hand, sliding it into his pocket and grabbing his tools, putting them into his jacket. "Come Rose, we must flee," he said, tugging on my hand as we made a quick retreat to our large home.

Daddy was right, the killer in me is in my blood. It's in the blood lines...

**December 25, 1888 [Happy Birthday~]**

My father was found out to be the killer, that everyone had called Jack the Ripper. It was a shock to all of London that Jackson Arthur Taylor was **the **Jack the Ripper.

I had a feeling that it was maybe one of the maids who had to have told. I wasn't sure which one. I would have to find out later...

I had turned ten today and today was the day my father was to be hanged at the gallows. The man known as Judge Turpin was there, smiling ruefully in glee.

No one knew I had helped with the murders, and he didn't tell the cops or the judge if he had an accomplice.

Right now I stood at the gallows, sitting next to the Judge who seemed to have want to place his hand on my lap that looked like a comforting gesture but I knew that it was far from comforting.

The Judge was a sick man, he enjoyed the suffering of others and had a thing for pretty woman and pretty little girls.

"Your father is going to hang and everyone will enjoy it~" he whispered in my ear, his voice monotone but I could detect a hint of malice in his voice.

The guards brought my father to the gallows where I was and ripped off the black sack from his head. The crowd cheered as some people screamed "Kill de fuck!" "Murderer!' "Hang him!"

I only watched in horror and pain as my father looked out to the crowd with blank eyes. His once handsome face was brutally bruised and battered, his nose broken and his left eye black. His once perfect slick hair was now messy and filled with gunk.

He turned back and looked at me, his eyes filled with regret and anger as he watched Judge Turpin look at me with hungry eyes.

Turpin looked at him and smirked, his hand squeezing my thigh one last time before standing. "People of London! This man here, this wolf hiding in sheeps clothing is a murderer! And we are here today to watch him hang!" He bellowed, his arms out stretched as the crowd cheered like savages.

I felt tears go down my face and I kept my eyes on my father.

"Now prisoner do you have any last words?" Turpin asked gravely as the executioner wrapped a rope around my father's neck, tightening it harshly.

My father gagged but then looked at Turpin, nodding. The Judge silenced the crowd and everyone hushed, wondering what the killer would say. Some whispered in hushed dark tones and others whispered back spitefully.

(_Italics_= Rosemarie Underline= Jack **{}**= Both)

I looked at him and stood, going over to him. The guards held their guns and but the Judge waved them off, wondering what I would do.

_Dad be still,_

_There is nothing here to take,_

_It can wait._

I grabbed his hand comfortingly, feeling all the emotions inside of my burst. I didn't want him to go, he was my life, he was what kept me alive, kept me breathing; I didn't want him to die, I loved him.

Rose your mother is calling...

_Sometimes I wanted to cry_

_When the people here were not the way we were_

_Somehow I just knew..._

_But I didn't know I loved you so much_

_I didn't know I loved you so much_

_I didn't know I loved you so much_

_...But I do._

I felt a sob come from my throat as tears went down my face.

Sometimes I'd stay up all night

Wishing to God that I was the one who died

Sometimes it's not enough time

But I didn't know I loved you so much

I didn't know I loved you so much

I didn't know I loved you so much

...But I do

_Didn't know I loved you so much_

Didn't know I loved you so much

**{Didn't know I loved you so much**

**But I do...}**

Rose go

There is nothing here to show

_Dad I will not leave_

_I will stay here and grieve..._

_I want you to live_

I cried harder as I saw the Judge nod to the executioner. My father looked at the executioner and patted my head, giving me a tearful smile as one of the guards tied his hands behind his back, pushing me away from him into the Judge's arms.

But you already saved me dear

I wish I could hold you near

_You leaving is something I fear..._

**{We will always have each other}**

**{In our time of need...}**

I sobbed and looked at my father as the executioner, was about to pull the lever.

_Daddy, your the world to me_

Rosemarie you are the world to me...

He gave me one last smile and whispered, "Happy birthday..."

The executioner pulled the lever and I screamed as my father fell to his death, the rope snapping his neck with a sickening break, his legs dangling limply.

The people of London looked somber and almost felt sorry for the little girl.

I ran under the gallows and hugged my father's dead body, crying as I tried to pull him down. He looked at me blankly with his hazel eyes, the smile still plastered on his face.

_But I didn't know I loved you so much_

_I didn't know I loved you so much_

_I didn't know I loved you so much_

"But I do..."

I fell to my knees, knowing he was dead and gone. I put my face into my hands and sobbed loudly.

The people of London looked at the girl with pity as she cried for her father. They shook their heads and began dispersing. This is not the type of execution they wanted, especially seeing a little girl cry over her father.

The Judge came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, standing me up. "Your daddy dearest is gone. Let's go home now Rosemarie..."

I looked at the Judge with so much hatred, and I knew one day...I'd have my vengeance.

END

Awww such a sad chapter, I felt bad for Rosemarie. :[ But Jack's death was needed, cause this is how she'll meet sweeney 3. Also Rosemarie lives with Turpin for about a year or two before the whole Benjamin Lucy thing happened which will be years later.

A few chaps later it'll be revealed to what happened to Rosemarie as she lived with a younger Judge Turpin and the pain she had to go through before being given to a new family.

Also the song is from Repo the Genetic Opera. The song is very sad and seemed to fit the moment. Her dad is Jack the Ripper and I know he was never caught but I needed him caught for the story :P. Rate read and comment


	2. No Place Like London

A boat was arriving at a London dock, and there was the outline of two men. One of the men looks young in appearance a meer man-boy with chestnut brown hair, light blue eyes and fair skin with a gap in between the two front of his teeth. He dressed well for a sailor boy, and his eyes showed glee as he looked at London. The man next to him was older with a glum look on his face, he has pasty pale skin with dark brown almost black eyes with red lines under them. He was lean and slightly muscled in the arm area with black messy hair with a streak of stark white going through it.

The boat arrives at the dock and the man-boy looks at London excitedly as the older man, sees a beggar woman lying on the ground and he scowls at her appearance.

(Italics= Older man and Underline= Manboy)

I have sailed the world,

beheld its wonders

from the Dardanelles,

to the mountains of Peru,

But there's no place like London!

The older man rolled his eyes at the boy and said

_No there's no place like London..._

The boy raised his brows at the older man. "Mr. Todd?"

_You are young_

_Life has been kind to you..._

_You will learn_

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_and the vermin of the world inhabit it_

_and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit_

_and it goes by the name of London..._

_At the top of the hole sit the privileged few_

_Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo_

_turning beauty to filth and greed..._

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,_

_for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru_

_but there's no place like London!_

The man looked over at the boy who seemed to be in slight shock at his choice of wording over this magnificent city.

"Is everything alright ?" the boy asks, looking at his friend with worry. Why would Mr. Todd speak of London with such disgust and malice?

The man coughed and then looked at the man-boy, noticing that he was looking at him. "I beg your indulgence Anthony, but my mind is far from easy. And these very streets are filled with shadows, every last one of 'em." His eyes looked darker as he watched the beggar woman jump out at two drunks.

"Shadows, Mr. Todd," Anthony asked, looking at him strangely.

_There was a barber and his wife_

_and she was beautiful..._

_a foolish barber and his wife._

_She was his reason for his life..._

_and she was beautiful,_

_and she was virtuous._

_And he was naive._

_There was another man who saw_

_that she was beautiful..._

_A pious vulture of the law_

_Who, with a gesture of his claw,_

_Removed the barber from his plate!_

_Then there was nothing but to wait!_

_And she would fall!_

_So soft!_

_So young!_

_So lost_

_and oh, so beautiful!_

Mr. Todd looked wretched and in pain, as looked like he was fighting back tears. He looked away from Anthony, frowning heavily, the pain still in his eyes.

"Oh! The lady, sir, did she succumb?" Anthony asked.

_Ah that was many years ago_

_I doubt if anyone would know..._

The man sighed and then looked at the boy that he has come to see as a friend of some sorts. "Let us go..."

They both walked off the boat and into the streets of London. The beggar woman spotted them and held out her dirty hands, her blonde hair messy, covering her face.

"Alms! Alms! Please sirs help a pitiful woman!"

Anthony handed her a coin. "Here, take it mam and leave."

"Thank yer! Thank yer sir! May God bless ya! *she looked at Mr. Todd and held out her hands* Alms! Alms! for a desperate woman..." she said, grinning at him.

Mr. Todd shook in disgust, and snarled at her. "Off, devil women. Off with you Isay! Off! Leave us be, women!"

"Please sir have mercy on a poor soul..."she trailed off but then got a good look of Mr. Todd's face and her eyes flashed a look of confusion before she smiled. "Don't I know you mister? Your face seems familiar..."

Mr. Todd bellowed at her as rage with slight fear entered his eyes, "I said off with you, old hag!" Mr. Todd's hand goes up, as if he's ready to strike her across the face. The beggar woman flinches and tries to cover her face.

Anthony restrains him and the beggar woman fearfully scurries off.

Anthony lets go of Mr. Todd and says, " Mr. Todd I have honored my promise to never in my life question you. I have honored my promise to you, but my curiosity overwhelms me Sweeney, why do you hide your face from strangers? Why does a crazed beggar woman frighten you so much, sir?"

Sweeney looked dazed and said absent-mindedly, "I didn't think anyone would recognize me after all these years..."

"She did not recognize you my old friend. She's just a crazed beggar wo-"

Sweeney cut Anthony off by saying, "I'd like to thank you Anthony. if you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost in the ocean still."

Anthony frowned but then said, "When will I see you again friend?"

"You may find me if you like, around Fleet Street. I wouldn't wander..." he said looking at Anthony.

Anthony nodded his head to him and said, "Till then my friend." He was then off, going to explore London and find the riches that lay within it.

Sweeney scowled as soon as Anthony left, thinking of the old beggar woman and then shook his head. He was going to pay a visit to Ms. Lovett who lived below his barber shop when he lived in London. Maybe she could tell him what happened to his wife...

Sweeney slung a beige brown colored sack over his shoulder as he made his way to Fleet street, his words hanging in the night air of London.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_and it's filled with people who are filled with shit,_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it…~_


	3. Worst Pies In London

Sweeney Todd slowly walks down Fleet Street, his eyes focused on his main objective; Ms. Lovett's Pie Shop. He cringed at the thought, he remembered how bad her pies were back then and wondered if they were still as terrible.

He walked inside and noticed of run-down, empty and bug-infested the place looked. The place could use some heavy work, and there was dust everywhere. He scowled as he sat down, plucking a large cockroach from the dusty table. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Some, food here!" he shouted out.

A woman enters from the back. She has pasty pale skin, a pointed nose that wasn't to grotesque, it actually fit her rather round face, her hair was a very curly chestnut brown if not darker with hints of red in it here and there, held up in two ratty buns on top of her head with strands hanging down in her face. She wasn't too slim, in fact she was average with small arms and a rather modest bosom size. There are slightly dark circles under her eyes as if she hasn't slept too well. The woman was attractive in her own way, but it's not like Mr. Todd took notice at all.

The woman is at the cutting table, her back to him.

Mr. Todd looks rather annoyed and then says, "I said some food, here, Mam!"

The woman quickly turns around with a meat cleaver in her hand. She looks over at him for a moment, and her eyes widen and she screams, "A customer! You must be a ghost!"

Mr. Todd looks fearful for a moment, scared that she has recognize who he is. She better hope she didn't or she wouldn't live to tell a soul. He looks as if he was going to leave until Ms. Lovett gasps out, "Sir!" [[Italics= Ms. Lovett]]

_Wait!_

_Where's your rush?_

_Where's your hurry?_

_You gave me such a—_

_Fright! I thought you was a ghost!_

_Half a minute, can't ya sit?_

Mr. Todd looked at her like she was crazy and weighed the option, hesitating. The door was right there….he should get out while he still can.

_Seat you down, sit!_

_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks._

_Did you come in for a pie, sir?_

Mr. Todd sighed heavily, knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to leave and he sat down in a chair.

_Do forgive me if me head's a little vague._

_What was that?_

_But you'd think we had the plague,_

_From the way that people keep avoiding!_

_No you don't!_

_Heaven knows I try, sir!_

_But there's no one comes in even to inhale!_

Mr. Todd was about to respond but she cut him off which made him look at the woman in annoyance.

_Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?_

_Mind you, I can hardly blame them!_

The woman looked sad for a moment and sighed, as she looked out the window.

_These are probably the worst pies in London_

_I know why nobody cares to take them!_

_I should know!_

_I make 'em!_

_But good? No._

Ms. Lovett handed him a pie and Mr. Todd took a bite out of it and grimaced. She was right…these were the worst pies in London. He'd had better pies in the worst of places.

_The worst pies in London…_

_Even that's polite! _

_The worst pies in London!_

_If you doubt it take a bite!_

She noticed that he spit some of it out, pieces of the pie falling from his mouth in an almost comedic way as he grimaced and she gave him a mocking smile.

_Is that just disgusting?_

_You have to concede it!_

_It's nothing but crusting!_

_Here drink this, you'll need it._

She handed him a cup and he gladly took it, quickly drinking it down. Mr. Todd then coughed, his lower lip quivering. This drink was just as bad, but it was better than the damned pie. He quickly drank it down.

_The worst pies in London._

_And no wonder, with the price of meat, _

_What it is, when you get it!_

She was moving around pretty fast now, back to the cutting board, holding a rolling pin in her hands, hitting down on some dough.

_Never thought I'd live to see the day._

_Men'd think it was a treat_

_Findin' poor animals that are dyin' in the street._

_Ms. Mooney has a pie shop._

_Does a business, but I notice something weird._

_Lately, all her neighbors cats have disappeared!_

_Have to hand it to her!_

_What a course, enterprise!_

_Poppin' pussies into pies!_

_Wouldn't do in my shop!_

_Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!_

_And I'm telling you, them pussycats is quick._

Mr. Todd looked more annoyed now, hearing her quick and fast speedy singing. It was like she was high off of something…opium perhaps?

_No denying times is hard, sir!_

_Even harder than the worst pies in London._

_Only lard and nothing more—_

_Is that just revolting?_

_All greasy and gritty?_

_It look like it's molting!_

_And it tastes like…well pity_

She sighed softly.

_A woman alone…._

_With limited wind_

_And the worst pies in London!_

She gave him an exasperated look and put her head in her hand as she leaned on her elbow.

_Ah, sir,_

_Times is hard._

_Times is hard!_

She then smashed a cockroach with the rolling pin and Mr. Todd looked disgusted. Then there is a long pause and Mr. Todd asked, "Doesn't the people who live above you pay rent?"

She shook her head and a thoughtful look came upon her face. "Up there? Oh,no one lives up there, anymore. It's been empty for years. Years ago a barber and his family lived up there. Oh, he was a lovely man. He was a real man. But he was transported to some foreign country. Mind you, sir, he deserved what he got."

_There was a barber and his wife._

_And he was beautiful…_

She sang, adoration in her voice as a lovesick look came into her eyes. Mr. Todd did not take notice.

_A proper artist with a knife,_

_but they transported him for life._

_And he was beautiful…._

"Barker his name was," she spoke. "Benjamin Barker."

Mr. Todd looked at her with narrowed eyes and replied, "Deserved? What was his crime?"

"Foolishness…"

_He had this wife, ya see_

_Pretty little thing,_

_silly little nit._

_Had her chance for the moon on a string._

_Poor thing!_

…_.Poor thing!_

_There was this judge, ya see,_

_Wanted her like mad!_

_Everyday he sent her a flower,_

_But she did come down from her tower?_

_Sat up there and sulked by the hour._

_Poor fool!_

_Ah, but there was worse yet to come._

_Poor thing!_

_Well, Beadle calls on her all polite._

_Poor thing!_

_Poor thing!_

_The judge, he tells her, is all contrite._

_He blames himself for her dreadful plight._

_She must come straight to his house tonight!_

_Poor thing!_

_Poor thing!_

_Of course when she goes there…_

_Poor thing!_

_Poor thing!_

_They're having this ball all in masks._

_There's no one she knows there!_

_Poor dear!_

_Poor thing!_

_She wonders, tormented and drinks!_

_Poor thing!_

_The judge has repented she thinks._

_Poor thing!_

"_Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks…_

_He was there, alright!_

_Only not so contrite!_

Mr. Todd gulped, feeling a bit sweaty and sickly as Ms. Lovett continued her story, his stomach twisting and churning.

_She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see._

_And everyone thought it so drull._

_They figured she had to be daft, ya see,_

_So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see!_

_Poor soul!_

_Poor thing!_

_The judge pushes her to the floor, ya see,_

_And the Beadle holds her down._

_Poor dear!_

_Poor thing!_

_The judge mounts her and…_

"NO!" Mr. Todd screams in horror, standing up. "Would no one have mercy on her soul?"

Ms. Lovett stares at him, eyes wide and says, "So it is you. Benjamin Barker."

Mr. Todd snarls and shakes his head. "No! Not Barker. That man is dead!" He then goes up to Ms. Lovett, holding her face in his hands, causing Ms. Lovett to blush. He looks dark, no smile on his face.

"It's Todd now—Sweeney Todd," he says, looking straight at her…or through her. "And he will have his revenge."

Suddenly the door to the pie shop opened and they both turned around to see a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties with black wavy hair, pale skin, rose pink lips and cold icy blue that looked almost like grey eyes. She had a button nose. Her hair was all out, with a few strands framing her face. She was a plump, plumper than the smaller and slim-build Victorian women, but it fit her, she was rather curvy, and her bust was larger than your average Victorian woman.

She was dressed in a black normal Victorian dress except it was ripped and torn to her knees, with a lace brocade, polkadot-cotton star chiffon and it exposed heavy cleavage but still looked modest in some way, black work women boots, fingerless black gloves, and a black lace shrug.

Her makeup was dark above her eyelids, with red circles under her eyes similar to Mr. Todd's and her lips had no trace of anything on it, for they were already a natural rosy color.

"Am I…interrupting something?" she asked, a smirk adorning on her face.

Ms. Lovett blushed furiously and pulled away from Mr. Todd, fixing her dress. "Ahh no, hello Rose," she said with a smile. "What have you brought for me today love?"

"Oh the usual Nellie," the woman said, giving Ms. Lovett a warm-hearted smile, moving something from behind her. It was a worn down basket with a black cloth covering it.

Sweeney couldn't help but notice how attractive the woman was, enjoying the thickness of her black hair and how long it was going down her back. She pushed a some hair from her face and behind her ear, as she talked to Ms. Lovett.

He licked his lips as her saw her pale flesh exposed and didn't notice Ms. Lovett calling him until she shook him. He snapped out of his daze and scowled at her, "What?"

"I'd like you to meet my dear friend, Rosemarie Ann Taylor, she runs the tea shop about a block from here, it's more successful than here," Nellie said with a laugh.

The woman known as Rosemarie rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "Please Nellie, spare the compliments, my tea shop isn't that successful, I get a customer here 'en there," the woman said.

Nellie waved her off and said to Rosemarie, "Nonsense! It's better than here! You atleast get four customers a week, I'm lucky to get even one. And I'd like you to meet my old old friend Ben…Sweeney Todd."

Rosemarie raised her black brow and said, "Sweeney?"

"Is there something wrong with my name Ms. Taylor?" he asked.

Rosemarie shrugged her shoulders at him. "Just an unusual name you would never hear with the likes of being around here. Everyone is named such common names that it's rather boring; Anna, Elizabeth, Benjamin, Juilet…Lucy," she said with a dismissive hand.

Nellie and Sweeney cringed at the name Lucy and Mr. Todd found himself once again in an angry and foul mood.

"Oh don't be so angry Sweeney," Rosemarie said with a smile. "I brought some tea here for Nellie since all she drinks is that disgusting ale, I'm sure I'll have more for you too. My tea always seems to put Nellie in high spirits."

Mr. Todd grunted and sat down in his chair once more, not in the mood to talk.

Rosemarie rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "He's not much of a talker now is he?" she asked jokingly as she went to the back, beginning to make the tea. Ms. Lovett went with her and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, man has problems that go back a long time ago," Nellie said with a sad sigh. "But I do adore him for remaining so strong."

Rosemarie noticed the slight hint of adoration and maybe even affection in her voice when she spoke of Sweeney. Rosemarie then looked at him, noticing his far off look as he gazed out the window.

He was attractive in his own right. Todd's hair was a creature within itself. It's curly and coarse, each strand rather like a shot of bad karma erupting from his skull. Looking black in in the light. The striking feature of it was a large streak of white on the right side, seeming to have grown quickly out of nowhere, pale strands curling ready to strike against the night. But for some reason Rosemarie, liked the look on him, it made him look unusual and oddly attractive.

His eyes are dark and expressive, seeming to have a pained but far away look in them. Rosemarie wondered what could of caused them so much pain, his eyes mirrored her own. His nose is rather pointed and sharp, but quite straight, perhaps the most severe of his features, in addition to high, regal cheekbones and chalky pale smooth skin. His mouth is pulled down with slightly pinched lips and a defined. His face was rather attractive too, but the frown he had on it, spoke on untold anger that would make anyone want to steer clear of him. His face was not bad, Rosemarie noticed. Maybe this is why Nellie looked at him so fondly?

His build was not portly or overly muscular but slim with lean muscles in his arms and legs, maybe he did work in his early days? He had long legs and long slender artist fingers that had some dirt beneath the finger nails.

Overall Mr. Todd was an attractive man, and Rosemarie like Nellie, liked what she sees.

"Hm…he looks like a man chasing after his own demons," Rosemarie said to herself. Nellie looked at her friend. Rosemarie was always perceptive of people and observant, knowing how hard their life was just from their appearance or their eyes.

She always said that "the eyes are the windows to the soul" or something along the lines.

"Chasing after his own demons?...I believe we all are," Nellie replied to her.

Rosemarie nodded and finished making the tea. "I'll give him the tea and can you make me one of your oh-so delicious meat pie?" she asked.

Nellie smiled at the woman's sarcasm but then nodded. Rosemarie grabbed the tea kettle and the cup she had in her hands. She then went over tot Mr. Todd, putting the cup infront of him. "Hear ya go, Sweeney," she said. She poured the tea and when she did Mr. Todd felt his nostrils flare at the smell.

The tea actually smelled good. He picked it up and sniffed it, loving the aroma. "What is this?"

"Ahh you notice the smell too? Well it's silver needle. Silver needle is a white tea and is essentially the very tips of the young tea leaves picked at their prime. There is no bitterness, so no need to worry love. It has a slight apricot-cream flavor," she said with a charming smile.

Mr. Todd raised his brow. "You sure do know a lot about tea."

She gave him a smirk and shrugged her shoulders, "I own the only tea shop on Fleet Street, most likely the best of London—yet no one has took notice, but the point is. I run a tea shop, so I should know a lot about tea don't you think Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney smirked, witty. He liked that. He then took a sip of the tea. It burned his tongue but overall the tea was magnificent. The flavor swam down his throat like a dream. The flavor was is full despite not being overly sweet and hard-hitting. It was just right.

Sweeney greedily drank it down, ignoring the burning in his throat. The tea was just _**that**_ damn good.

"I see you like it," Rosemarie said with a laugh. Mr. Todd nodded his head, looking very impressed.

"It is rather…delicious."

Rosemarie, nodded her head, proud of herself. Ms. Lovett then came over, noticing how much happier Mr. Todd looked, but then frowned a bit when she saw that his happiness was directed to her friend. She felt a jealous pang but tossed it to the side.

'Nonsense Nellie, he just enjoys her tea,' she thought with a shake of her head.

"Here you go Rose," she said with a smile, handing her friend the pie. "Do you need anything else Mr. Todd?" Sweeney waved her off in dismissal, pouring himself some more of Rosemarie's "silver needle" tea. Ms. Lovett frowned even more but did not say anything.

Rosemarie greedily took the pie, eating it quickly. She grimaced a bit but then finished it all, licking her fingers clean. Mr. Todd noticed her eating it and scowled in disgust after he finished his second cup of tea.

"You actually like 'em…? The pies?"

Rosemarie shrugged. "Mm, well they aren't the best, but they are the cheapest I can afford," Rosemarie admitted.

"The worst pies in London you should call this place Nellie, but it is enough for even a beggar," she teased, a coy smile playing on her lips.

Nellie scowled, huffing as she crossed her arms. "My pies aren't that bad."

Sweeney and Rosemarie looked at her and then at eachother.

_**The worst pies in London!**_

_**Only lard and nothing more—**_

_**Is that just revolting?**_

_**All greasy and gritty?**_

_**It look like it's molting!**_

Rosemarie sang, trying to sound like her friend and then laughed. Ms. Lovett huffed in annoyance but Sweeney did something that Ms. Lovett or even Rosemarie expected to hear. He…laughed, well chuckled is the right word.

"The worst pies in London, indeed," He said, giving both ladies a very rare but small amused smile that left Nellie blushing and Rosemarie amused.

END

Author's Note: There will be more SweeneyxRosemarie interaction later on in the chapters. Not next chapter but most likely the chapter afterwards. And Rosemarie's dress for this chapter shall be put in my profile.

This story will most likely have all the songs in it, and will sorta follow the movie. I haven't seen the movie in such a long long time. Heaven know's I should watch it again ^^;;

Next chapter will be all about Anthony and his run in with Joanna. But will most likely have maybe a tweak or two in it.

Now take us away Sweeney!

Sweeney: *keeps drinking Rosemarie's tea* XxShayBitesDinosaursxX does not own *sip* Sweeney Todd or any of the characters or songs *sips* If she did, I would be…her husband? What?

Me: hehe ^^ exactly! Now keep reading or *grins evilly* no more of Rosemarie's delicious tea!

Sweeney: Alright alright! Please read and review, it makes Shay awfully happy. And you would want her happy x.x


	4. Demon Barber of Fleet Street

"I'll see you again some time Nellie?" Rosemarie asked with smile as she packed up some of her ingredients.

Ms. Lovett, her friend of atleast a year gave her a warm-hearted smile and nodded. "Of course dearie, you can come by any time," she said with a huge smile, showing off all of her teeth. But the smile did not reach her eyes. Personally she did not want her friend around, afraid that Mr. Todd will take a liking to her more.

Rosemarie didn't notice at all, perceptive as she is and looked at the man she just met, giving him a large smile that Sweeney couldn't help but give her a small smile back. "It was nice meeting you Sweeney, I hope I get to see your face again, I'd like to have a new tea tester," she said jokingly.

Sweeney smirked and nodded, giving her a slight bow. "I would like that a lot Ms. Taylor," he replied. "I would love to try more of your delicious tea." He grabbed her hand, giving it a kiss, a kiss that didn't mean anything, a simple gentlemen's kiss. But Ms. Lovett didn't see that way.

Rosemarie gave him a sweet smile. "Just call me Rosemarie or Rose for short. Now you two enjoy your evening, goodbye," she said and left the shop.

Mr. Todd eyes seemed to be following her every move before she disappeared into the dark crowd. He then shook his head and saw Ms. Lovett looking a bit upset but he did not care. Now that she was gone, he can ask Ms. Lovett what he wanted to ask.

"Where is Lucy?" he asked out into the silent room.

Ms. Lovett stared at him and gave him a sympathetic look, moving close to the man she so desperately was in love with since he was Benjamin Barker. "She poisoned herself…Arsenic from the apothecary around the corner," she said.

Mr. Todd felt his chest tighten, a broken look on his face as she gripped the table for support.

"Tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me…poor thing," she said softly, putting a hand on his back in comfort. "And he's got your daughter."

Mr. Todd raised his head and looked back at her, his voice laced with hatred and sadness, "He…Judge Turpin?"

Ms. Lovett nodded her head, a grave look on her face. "Adopted her he did. Like his own…"

Mr. Todd scowled and pushed her hand to the side. "Fifteen years…I've sweated in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child."

"I will have my revenge but first…I must have my shop back," he said with a dark look over coming his face.

They both soon emerge from the pie shop, Ms. Lovett begins to walk up the staircase and Mr. Todd stands at the bottom, hesitating. Ms. Lovett looks back at him, her eyebrows raised and she makes a gesture. "Come along now Mr. T," she says and he slowly but surely follows her.

They enter the shop above her pie shop and it's a macabre of dust and spider webs, furniture covered in white dirty sheets, a cracked mirror on one of the walls and the door creaks, the floor groaning beneath them as if it was living.

Ms. Lovett kneels and pries a loose floorboard. Underneath there is a hidden area. Within that, something is covered with a velvet cloth. She removes it and carefully unwraps it. Her touch is particularly gentle and respectful, her dark eyes having an odd wild adoration in them. It's a leather case and she looks at it, her calloused hands running over it. Then turns to him, dusting it off.

Mr. Todd looks shocked, his eyes wide as he slowly walked into towards her.

She looks at him, love in her hands, opening the case to reveal two shining steel razors. "When they came for the girl, I hid 'em. I thought, who knows? Maybe the silly blighter'll be back again. Cracked in the head, wasn't I?" she joked, giving him a soft smile.

Mr. Todd kneels to her height, staring at his beloved razors, feeling slightly haunted at the sight of them. He careful picks one out, holding them it carefully, memorized.

"Those handles are chased silver, ain't they?" Ms. Lovett asks.

Mr. Todd nods, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Silver…yes," he trailed off.

[[Bold Italics= Sweeney]]

_**These are my friends,**_

_**See how they glisten…**_

He smiled darkly, twirling one of the razors in front of Ms. Lovett, her eyes wide as she marveled not the razors but Sweeney.

_**See this one shine,**_

He opened the razor and it made a loud slicing noise, making the air ring. Sweeney smiled in delight.

_**How he smiles in the light**_

_**My friend!**_

_**My faithful friend!**_

He slowly stands, holding the razor blade, his eyes glued to it. He holds it to his ear, felling the edge of it with his thumb.

_**Speak to me friend.**_

_**Whisper, I'll listen…**_

He acts as if he's listening to the razor, nodding his head a few times.

_**I know, I know—**_

_**You've been locked away**_

_**All these years—**_

_**Like me, my friend.**_

_**Well, I've come home**_

_**To find you waiting.**_

Ms. Lovett slowly walked up to him, his voice entrancing her.

_**Home,**_

_**And we're together**_

_**And we'll do wonders,**_

_**Won't we?**_

He then pops another blade out, now holding two razor blades and he looks at the other one adoringly.

_**You there, my friend?**_

Ms. Lovett comes up behind him, leaning over his lean body, inhaling his sweet scent and enjoying the warmth from his body. They both began to sing simultaneously, different things on each other's mind. [[Italics= Ms. Lovett Underlined=Both]]

_I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd. __**Come let me hold you.**_

_If only you knew, Mr. Todd_

_Ooh, Mr. Todd_

_You're warm in my hand __**Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand.**_

_**My friend!**__ You've come home!_

_**My clever friend!**__ Always had a fondness for you, I did. _

Mr. Todd moves away from her, and she looks lost for a second but then turns around, looking at him, love-struck.

_**Rest now, my friends.**__ Never you fear, Mr. Todd._

_**Soon, I'll unfold you. **__You can move in here, Mr. Todd._

_**Soon you'll know splendors. **__Mr. Todd splendors._

_**You have never dreamed.**__ You have never dreamed._

_**All your days. **__ All your days __will be yours!_

_**Is my lucky friends! **__I'm your friend and you're mine!_

'_**Til now your shine was merely silver.**__ Don't they shine beautiful?_

Mr. Todd moved the blade back and forth, his reflection showing and Ms. Lovett's also but once again he didn't seem to notice her. Mr. Todd was in his own little world.

_Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T…._

_**Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies…**_

Mr. Todd now took notice of how Ms. Lovett was so close to him, her lips parted, her eyes begging for him to kiss her. He scowled and said, "Leave me." Ms. Lovett looked at him but stood, listening to him and leaving the room, the sound of her soft footsteps creaking against the old floorboards.

He then slowly stood, smiling darkly, holding out his arm, the blade in his hand, glistening against the sun rays. Mr. Todd looked like a fallen angel, cast down from heaven for disobeying God, going against everything, just for _**vengeance.**_

Mr. Todd then smiled as the sun beamed down on him and he said loudly, "At last! My right arm is complete again!" He had a twisted sadistic look on his face, his dark brown eyes losing color in them and turning a clear glossy black, taking on an appearance of a demon.

His eyes spoke of death, for all those who didn't save his Lucy, for all those who dare step into Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop. He was a demon…

The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

END

Author's Note: Ack! I thought Anthony was suppose to come in but I watched a few clips and he won't make an appearance yet but don't worry ladies he may be in the next chapter :P

Also I want to show how much Ms. Lovett is really in love for Sweeney and will do just about anything for him. She's just as crazy as him but I don't think she can handle him, which is why I made Rosemarie :P She seems well…innocent now but you'll see just how sadistic and bloodthirsty she can be.

And will there be lemons? Duh of course! X3 Bloody lemons if you catch my drift 3

And I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of it's characters except Rosemarie. If I did own Sweeney Todd, he wouldn't have died Read and review~


	5. Anthony's Fun Adventure

Anthony is now out of his sailor uniform and walking the streets of London, and is walking alongside a mansion, engrossed in a copy of Baedeker's London. He pauses in his walking, adjusting himself and studied the map before him as he tried to figure out where he was.

He was going to meet up with his old friend, Mr. Todd after he was done venturing London and exploring all of it's wonders. Then an odd sound catches his ears and he looks up, noticing it is the sound of a woman humming. He looks around for the source and then feels his breath get caught in his throat as he see's a girl around his age.

The girl looked to no longer than sixteen or seventeen with golden blonde hair that reached down to her back, it was both beautiful and hauntingly sad, and her eyes were large and doe like, the color of ocean they were. She looked frail, dainty and sad.

She sits at her window above, behind bars, humming to herself as she does needlepoint. Anthony watches, completely enamored with her beauty and the sound of her voice.

The girl notices a bird seller passing by, carrying a long wooden pole with birds in cages attached to it. Her needlepointing comes to a slow halt as her large eyes follow the bird seller. Those birds were just like her, caged, she was a prisoner in her own home.

She opens her mouth and begins to sing softly, her voice not reaching the on goers ears but it reached young Anthony Hope's ears. [[Italics= Girl]]

_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate,_

_Sitting in cages,_

_Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits,_

_Beckoning, beckoning,_

_Just beyond the bars._

_How can you remain,_

_Staring at the rain,_

_Maddened by the stars?_

_Anything?_

_How is it you sing…?_

The girl then notices Anthony on the sidewalk below, watching her with longing and memorized eyes. She blushed faintly, her eyes slightly wide. There is a long look between them, her eyes intense and filled with melancholy that moves something within him. She gives him a very small smile and continues to sing, a strange sense of anguish and yearning of her words seeming to be meant for him.

_My cage has many rooms,_

_Damask and dark._

_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark._

_Larks never will, you know,_

_When they're captive._

Anthony felt rooted in his spot, his body swaying slightly, moving against the crowd of aristocratic people who either sneered at him or overlooked him because of his poor appearance. But he did not care, his eyes were meant for the girl above. The girl who has captured his heart.

_Teach me to be more adaptive._

_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird,_

_Teach me how to sing._

_If I cannot fly,_

_Let me sing….!_

Her eyes then widened and she turns away quickly, alarmed. Someone has entered her room and she suddenly looks, terrified and nervous. Anthony eyes widened, concerned for the blonde beauty when he sees her expression and sees her move from the window.

He craned his neck to see more of the beautiful girl when the same beggar woman from earlier comes up to him, her clothes of rags clinging to her body like a second skin, giving off a odor that made anyone around her want to gag, her hair ratty and tangled with dirt and maybe even semen, her large blue eyes wide, filled with crazy.

In other words, this woman was bat-shit crazy.

The woman thrusts her arm up from the curb, looking at Anthony, imploring, "Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly morning!" Anthony looks at the woman with pity and drops a coin into her hand. "Thank yer, sir, thank yer!"

Anthony nods his head to the window and asks, "Ma'am could you tell me whose house this?"

She looked at the mansion and a frown was twisted onto her face, and she backed away from the house. A bit of sanity flashed in her eyes and anger, pain and regret flashed in her orbs before the crazed look over came them once more. "That's the _great_ Judge Turpin's house that is," she hissed out.

"And the young lady that resides there?"

"She…her…Johanna is her name, his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug, he does! All locked up, like a bird, birds aren't meant to fly, birds are meant to be quiet and sing…sing sing little Songbird!" the woman cackled out before coughing heavily, she then looked at Anthony, raising her brows. "So don't you go trespassin 'ere or it's a good whipping for you— or any other young man with mischief on his mind."

She then leers into a lewd and demented assault, wagging her body towards Anthony, lust and craziness in her eyes.

"Ow would you like a little muff, dear, a little jig jig? A little bounce around the bush? Wouldn't you like to push me parsley?" she licked her dried cracked lips, her gums black and some of her teeth yellow. "It looks to me, dear, like you got plenty there to push."

The beggar woman then grabs his crotch, rubbing it through Anthony's pants. Disgusted, Anthony jumps back, about to raise his hand at the woman. He felt as if his cock shriveled up and his balls went into his stomach.

She then cackles crazy-like and turns away, going to other pedestrians, holding out her hands. "Alms! Alms! For a desperate woman!"

Anthony looks at her and then shudders in disgust. Now he would have to go find himself a place and shower good. He looks back at the mansion and considers going to the door but sees a figure standing at a window, their figure unclear because of the shutters, watching him intently.

He plops down on a bench outside the mansion, his hand over his chest as he thought of the blonde beauty, Johanna. [[Bold= Anthony]]

**I feel you,**

**Johanna,**

**I feel you.**

**I was half convinced I'd waken,**

**Satisfied enough to dream you.**

**Happily I was mistaken, Johanna!**

**I'll steal you,**

**Johanna,**

**I'll steal you…**

He sang, and sighed like the lovesick boy he is and smiled softly. The figure from the window disappears and Anthony stands, smiling even more, waiting. The doors to the mansion open and he expects Johanna but instead it is a man with starking white hair that was pushed back in a neat way, pale skin, lips that seemed to be in a slight frown and small almond shaped dark eyes. He looked to be around his early fifties, standing tall and fit for his age. This man was Judge Turpin, and he was _not_ happy.

He then gives Anthony a different look of how he looked when he stepped out from the mansion, his expression is paternal and warm. He smiles falsely at Anthony and beckons him to come over. Anthony hesitates but eventually comes over.

"Come in lad," the Judge says, going into his mansion. Anthony stares unsure, but the Judge flashes him a smile, and Anthony follows him inside.

"You were looking for Hyde Park you say?"

"Yes, it's terribly large on the map but I keep getting lost…" Anthony looks around, where was Johanna? He starts to feel a bit wary of the Judge, now regretting coming inside the mansion.

"Sit down, lad, sit down," the Judge drawls out, pouring two cups of Brandy. Anthony reluctantly sits down on a cough, staring at the Judge warily. "It's quite embarrassing for a sailor to lose his bearings, but, well, there you are. Then…"

Anthony is cut short when a man enters the room, he is a tall man with skinny legs, but a large belly and a flappy face with thin golden blonde hair that reached to his shoulders, a large slightly long pointed nose and large lips. He gave Anthony a grin, some of his teeth missing but he had two large front teeth that reminded Anthony of a rabbit.

"A sailor, eh?" the Judge says, handing him the Brandy. "And this hear is my most trusted bodyguard as I would say, Beadle." He nods to the man by the door.

Anthony nods to the Beadle in a greeting gesture but only gets a dark look from the man's large beady green eyes. "Y-Yes sir. The "Bountiful" out of Plymouth."

The Judge takes a sip of his Brandy, leaning against a table. "A sailor must know the ways of the world, yes?...Must be practiced in the ways of the world…Would you say you are practiced, boy?" he asked, swirling the Brandy.

"Sir?" Anthony looks confused and the Judge moves to consider some books that were on a large bookshelf, bound in what must have been the richest of leather. He runs a finger along the spines of his books; which happened to be pornography.

"Oh yes…such practices…the geishas of Japan…the concubines of Siam…the catamites of Greece…the harlots of India…I have them all here…Drawings of them," the Judge trailed on and on, his long rough hands tracing each book as if it was a prized possession. He then sharply turns around and slams a book on the table.

"All the vile things you've done with your whores!" Anthony jumps, and looks speechless., unsure of what to say. The Judge just smiles at him friendly-like.

"Would you like to see?"

Anthony stares at the Beadle and then at the Judge, shaking his head. "I think there's been some mistake—"

"Oh, I think not. You stared at my ward, Johanna. You looked at her…Yes sir you stared," the Judge said sharply, a dark look on his face. Beadle then moves behind Anthony and he glances nervously back at the Beadle. "I-I meant no harm—"

"Some men do not know how to keep their cocks in their pants…" the Beadle said with a rueful smirk.

"Your meaning is immaterial," the Judge said harshly. "Mark me: If I see your face again on this street, you'll rue the day your bitch of a mother gave you birth!" Anthony could only stare, speechless, fear in his eyes. These were not his intentions at all.

"My Johanna isn't one of your bloody cock-chafers! My Johanna is not the type of young lady to be looked at by a bloody fucking sailor who does not know his dick from his brain!" he snarled out, tossing his Brandy at the wall, breaking the glass right near Anthony's face.

Anthony jumps in fear and tries to run but the Beadle grabs him roughly, digging his long nails into Anthony's skin. The Judge nods to the Beadle, grabbing his Brandy bottle as he took a swig out of it.

Outside of the mansion, the beadle takes Anthony to a dirty alley that was filled with broken glass, gunk, dirt and rats. Anthony was then thrown to the ground and he quickly pulls himself up, shocked.

"Hyde Park is that way, young sir…A right and then a left, then straight on, you see?..." he says darkly. Anthony, flustered and embarrassed, turns to look but the instant his back is turned the Beadle swings his club, hitting Anthony in the kidneys, knocking the breath out of him.

His knees buckles and he falls to the ground, clutching his side. The Beadle then slams his club on Anthony's neck, repeatedly hitting him everywhere, ignoring Anthony's cries of pain as he tried to shield himself.

The beating soon ceased and the Beadle uses one dainty foot to roll Anthony over—his lip was busted and face was smudged with dirt, scratches and bruises, his eyes wide with agony as he panted for breath, each breath he took, hurting him.

"You heard Judge Turpin, little man," the Beadle says darkly, putting his club on Anthony's head, grinding it on it harshly, getting a loud pained cry from Anthony.

"Next time it'll be your pretty brains all over the pavement." With that the Beadle goes back into the mansion, slamming the door.

Anthony pulls himself to his knees weakly, doubling over in pain as he hacked and coughed up blood onto the ground. He slowly catches his breath and stands on wobbly legs, leaning against the wall as he stared at the mansion with a burning intensity.

**I'll steal you,**

**Johanna,**

**I'll steal you!**

**Do they think that walls can hide you?**

**Even now I'm at your window.**

**I am in the dark beside you,**

**Buried sweetly…in your yellow hair~**

He then slowly begans to make his way out of the alley, leaning against the wall for support. The same beggar woman from earlier notices him and cackles, "See see I tolds yer! Tolds yer sir! Hah hah, I did!"

Anthony ignored her, grimacing in pain, holding his arm. The woman followed him and went in front of him, thrusting up both her hands. "Alms! Alms! For a miserable—"

Anthony slapped her hands away and kicked her down to the ground with his boot, scowling at her. "Piss off."

He then grudgingly made his way to Fleet Street. Mr. Todd's words filling his head.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it_

_And it's morals aren't worth what a pin can spit_

_And it goes by the name of London…._

END

Author's Note: I do quite enjoy how this chapter went, especially the end X3. I mean I would feel the same exact way if I was Anthony, if a beggar woman comes up to me, begging for money after grabbing my crotch after I got the shit beat out of me I would be pissed too.

Next chapter is going to be more SweeneyxRosemarie centered. Not sure how it will play out but I'll just go w/ the flow :P.

I do not own Sweeney Todd and none of these songs that will be sung in this fanfiction


	6. Thinking of You

Ms. Lovett and Mr. Todd are moving quickly through the bustling crowd that lead down to St. Dunstan's Marketplace, Ms. Lovett tried to keep up with his long strides, bumping into people while Sweeney seemed to just phase through everyone, as if he didn't exist, as if he wasn't even there.

"He's here every Thursday?" he asked her, looking at her.

"Like clockwork. Eyetalian. All the rage he is," Ms. Lovett replied with a roll of her eyes. She wore almost the same corset dress she wore the other day except this time it was a deep shade of red mixed in with black.

"Not for long…" he growled out darkly. Not paying attention where he was going, Mr. Todd ended up bumping into someone for the first time. He was about to curse at whoever dare bump into him until he heard a familiar voice.

"Watch where yah going you bloody fu—Oh? Sweeney!" It was Rosemarie in the flesh. She gave Mr. Todd a charming smile that seemed to be extremely infectious, causing him to give her a small smile in return. "It's good to see you again Mr. Todd~"

Mr. Todd looked at her up and down, almost drinking in her form, noticing what she was wearing. It showed more skin that would probably deem her a whore in this era. Her hair was all out and wild as usual but with a crown of red roses adorned on top of her head. She wore only blush and kohl above her eyes. Mr. Todd did not think this much, but he liked what he saw, a lot.

"It is…good to see you too Ms. Tay—Rosemarie," he said, giving her a bow.

She smiled and then saw her friend, giving her a hug. "It's good to see you to Nellie," she said. "What brings you two lovebirds into town?" She knew her friend had some feelings towards Mr. Todd, so she thought it would be a good idea to put them together, though…Mr. Todd did not seem all to interested in Nellie.

"Oh…we…aren't—"

"I came here to challenge Signor Pirelli in a well…shave off," he said, cutting Ms. Lovett off. The thought of being with her, made him inwardly shudder. He did not see her that, she was nothing compared to Rose…Lucy…she was nothing compared to his Lucy.

Rosemarie raised a brow and then chuckled. "Oh how interesting, it would be nice to see someone put that fucker in his place I tell ya," she said with a giggle. Mr. Todd smirked, she had a mouth on her, almost as bad as the sailors he traveled with.

"Well why are you here?" Nellie asked her.

"Oh! Right, I came here to stock up on some supplies for the shop is all, but I'm done now, you two wouldn't mind if I accompany you? I have nothing much else to do with my day," Rosemarie asked.

"Well actually…" Nellie started out but was once again cut off by Mr. Todd who held out his hand to the raven-haired woman. "We wouldn't mind, the more the merrier."

Ms. Lovett scowled as Mr. Todd and Ms. Taylor made their way closer to Signor Pirelli's caravan, but none seem to notice, in fact they were chatting away as if they were old friends of some sorts. And that rubbed Nellie the wrong way.

Ms. Lovett decided to interject in, "Oh Mr. T, do you really think you can do it?"

Rosemarie looked at them both and raised her brows. "Do what?"

Mr. Todd glared at Ms. Lovett, his eyes screaming 'dumb-ass'. He looked at Rosemarie and replied rather quickly, "Why beat him of course. By tomorrow they'll all be flocking to me like sheep to be sho—" He stopped abruptly when he sees the beadle casually strolling through the crowd. Mr. Todd was transfixed, his old enemy so close, yet so far. He could see the Beadle's pulse beating from his fat neck, and could imagine slicing his neck open, relishing the blood.

Rosemarie followed his eyes, wondering who he was looking at and suddenly felt her body run cold. "Beadle…" she whispered softly. Mr. Todd's ears caught his name on her lips and he looked from the corner of his eye, noticing the raw hatred in her eyes. What had the Beadle done to her?

Ms. Lovett notices them both looking at Beadle in a far-away but angered way and she tugged at Mr. Todd's arm. "Come along now, dear, he might….-she stares at Rosemarie- he might notice you two staring at him od—"

Mr. Todd roughly pulled his arm away, scowling heavily. "I will do what I have vowed to do…"

Rosemarie heard his words and she blinked. What did the Beadle do to him?

Mr. Todd continued to glare at the Beadle, his voice low, "Come closer, my friend, closer…" Rosemarie's ears picked it up and she softly touched his arm and sang softly to him. [[Italics= Rosemarie]]

_Facing forwards, sinking in thin air_

_Help me to learn, to breath again_

_I know I've lost my way_

_So show me…_

Mr. Todd eyes left from the Beadle to the raven-haired woman standing next to him, holding his arm in a comforting way. He felt confused, why wasn't he turning her away.

_There are demons inside your head_

_You always let them win_

_You have to learn to suffocate them_

_The lost ask for a hand…_

_But you can't stop…I never stop_

_I've been losing my footing here_

_I'm mixed up in this_

_You need some kind of change_

_God make it stop, I can't make it stop_

_This place is getting smaller_

_Everything in your darkest thoughts about him may be true_

_I hear the words you say, I fill up with fright_

_I put my voice out there for you to hear_

_And try to bring you back to the light…_

Mr. Todd pulled his arm away roughly, feeling as though he has been burned, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "Never…touch me again," he snarled out and moved away from her. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

Nellie felt a burning jealousy in her chest, and once again remained cool and calm on the outside, flashing her friend a fake smile, patting her arm. "Don't worry about him dearie, he just has demons, demons that you don't want to get mixed in," Nellie warned her. "Some demons might just come and make you regret what your doing." What Nellie or even Rosemarie knew was that Ms. Lovett was talking about herself.

Rosemarie could only nod, feeling a bit weird in her chest also. They both then move up to where Mr. Todd is, Nellie on his right, Rosemarie on his left. Then a boy about thirteen, a bit small for his age, most likely starved and he was incredibly pale with dark brown eyes and cap on top of his head, emerges from Pirelli's caravan. He bangs on a tin drum, drawing in more customers.

The boy then smiles and begins to sing to the crowd: [[Underlined= Boy]]

Ladies and gentle!

May I have your attention, prelease?

Do you wake up every morning in shame and despair?

To discover your pillow is covered with hair?

Wot ought not to be there?

Well, ladies and gentlemen,

From now on you can waken at ease.

You need never again have a worry or care, 

I will show you a miracle marvelous rare, 

Gentlemen, you are about to see something wot rose from the dead!

Rosemarie rolls her eyes and feigns a gasp, putting a hand over her heart. Mr. Todd and even Ms. Lovett manage to crack a slight smile, knowing she was obviously being sarcastic. The boy smiles and wiggles a finger no.

On the top of my head.

He then dramatically takes off his cap, revealing mountains of blonde hair that cascaded down to his shoulder. The crowd was gasping loudly now, putting hands over their mouths, some pointing and whispering to one another.

The boy then smiled, pulling out a bottle from his pocket, showing it to all of them.

'Twas Pirelli'sMiracle Elixir,

That's wot did the trick, sir, 

True, sir, true. 

Was it quick, sir?

Did it in a tick, sir? 

Just like an elixir

Ought to do!

He then goes over to a bald man and smiles.

How about a bottle, mister?

Only costs a penny, guaranteed.

The boy pours some on top of the bald man's head who looks at the boy in shock but is grinning from ear to ear at the thought of being the first person to try the elixir.

Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir?

You can have my oath, sir,

'Tis unique.

He applies the bald man's hand to the wet spot and the bald man rubs his head.

Rub a minte,

Stimulatin', i'n it?

Soon you'll have to thin it

Once a week!

Soon more customer's came up began to buy the bottles. Rosemarie rolled her eyes at the stupid people, it was obvious that all of this was pure shit. "This is all bullshit," she said with a roll of her eyes. Mr. Todd opens a bottle of the Elixir and takes a whiff. [[Italics= Lovett Bold= Sweeney Bold Italics= Rosemarie]]

"Disgusting…" he muttered out, grimacing at the smell.

Rosemarie took a whiff, and then pinched her nose tightly

_**Bloody hell what is that awful smell?**_

_**Could it be right out from hell?**_

She gave Mr. Todd and Ms. Lovett a playful wink, her eyes shining in mischief.

Mr. Todd chuckled and then looked at Ms. Lovett, loudly saying:

**Pardon me, ma'am what's that awful stench?**

_Are we standing near an open trench? _Ms. Lovett sang, scowling heavily.

Rosemarie looked at woman in the crowd and said to her:

_**Must be standing near an open trench!**_

The crowd responds to all of them, looking at one another, sniffing at the bottles. The boy nervously tries to distract the crowd and clears his throat, singing once more.

Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir

Anything wot's slick, sir,

Soon sprouts curls.

Try Pirelli's!

When they see how thick, sir,

You can have your pick, sir,

Of the girls!

Want to buy a bottle, missus?

Mr. Todd once again sniffed his bottle and scowled heavily.

**What is this?**

_What is this?_

Rosemarie sniffed another customer's bottle and then pinched her nose once more, looking as if she was going to vomit. Mr. Todd had to resist the urge to laugh at her.

_**Smell's like piss.**_

_Smell's like—phew!_

Mr. Todd observed his bottle thoughtfully, catching some of the people's attention. He sniffed it once again and grimaced.

**This is piss. Piss with ink.**

The boy begins to look a bit more desperate and scowls heavily at the three of them. He tries to catch the audience attention once more.

Let Pirelli's

Activate your roots, sir—

Rosemarie jabbed a man in the side, looking down at his shoes.

_**Keep it off your boots sir—**_

_**Eats right through.**_

Yes, get Pirelli's!

Use a bottle of it!

Ladies seem to love it—

Ms. Lovett was about to say something clever, hoping this would impress Mr. Todd but Rosemarie jumped right in and said with a unlady-like snort:

_**Flies do too!**_

Suddenly, the curtains n the caravan are dramatically flung wide to reveal the man known as Pirelli, a flamboyant Italian with a bright blue velvet suit that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the darkness of London, thick wavy dark hair that was slicked down, and clean cut mustache. He flipped back the cape he wore and does a flamboyant pose. Rosemarie looked at him and whispered to both Sweeney and Nellie, "What a fop."

Nellie giggled and Mr. Todd cracked one of his rare small smiles. [[Underline Bold= Pirelli]]

**I am Adolfo Pirelli,**

**Da king of da barba's, da barba of kings,**

**E buon giorno, good day,**

**I blow you a kiss!**

He blew a kiss out into the crowd and Rosemarie gagged loudly in disgust.

**And I, da so-famous Pirelli**

**I wish-a to know-a**

**Who has-a da nerva-a to say**

**My elixir is piss!**

**Who says this?**

Rosemarie stares at him and has the urge to punch him in the mouth, and was about to say something but Mr. Todd boldly says, "I do." He moves forward and the crowd gasps loudly, all eyes on him.

"I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink," he said, walking slowly to Pirelli.

Pirelli looked as if he was about to scream at Mr. Todd but he cut Pirelli off.

"And furthermore —"signor"— I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity that any street mountebank," he said with a sexy smirk. Pirelli scowled heavily and Mr. Todd then turned back to the crowd, pulling out his razors, holding them up for display.

"You see these razors?"

Rosemarie raised a brow, watching Mr. Todd bemused. "The finest in England they must be?" she asked sarcastically, causing a few chuckles in the crowd and a glare from Ms. Lovett.

Mr. Todd ignored what she said and looked at Pirelli, "I lay them against five pounds you are no match for me. You hear me, sir? Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham."

Ms. Lovett smirked and clapped her hands. "Bravo, bravo."

The crowd was obviously enjoying this now, whispering eagerly about the bold challenge. Pirelli studies the razors for a moment and then turns to the crowd with a confident smile. "You hear zis foolish man? Watch and see how he will regret his folly!"

Mr. Todd smirked darkly and Rosemarie wondered what the hell he was up to.

"Friends, who's for a free shave?" Mr. Todd asked. Two men step forward, a plain wooden chair is brought for Todd as he moves into the boldest part of his plan. He then slowly and carefully turns to…The Beadle.

"Will Beadle Barnford be the judge?" he asked with a smirk. Rosemarie narrowed her eyes at Mr. Todd, something was up, it was obvious that Mr. Todd had history with the Beadle, and if he had history with the Beadle then that means he has history with the Judge.

Ms. Lovett's eyes shoot to Mr. Todd, alarmed—the beadle moves toward Mr. Todd who smiles friendly-like, but shakes internally at being so close to the man he wanted to so desperately kill. Ms. Lovett watches, concerned that the Beadle would recognize Sweeney as Benjamin Barker. The Beadle stops right before Mr. Todd and gives him a wide smile. Apparently not.

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors," he said with a sickly smile that made Rosemarie and Mr. Todd's skin crawl. Oh how she wished she could just slice his neck open and watch him bleed out like a pig —Mr. Todd was thinking the same thing along those lines.

"Let the challenge commence!"

One man sits in Mr. Todd's plain chair as the other moves to an elaborate chair on Pirelli's caravan. Pirelli shakes out a fancy bib with a flourish and covers his man. The boy prepares Pirelli's ornate shaving supplies as Mr. Todd takes a plain white towel, and tucks it gingerly around his man's neck.

"Ready?" The Beadle asked.

"Ready!" Pirelli shouted, smirking in confidence.

"Just get on wit' it already!" Rosemarie shouted, causing the crowd to laugh and the Beadle and Pirelli to scowl.

"Ready…" Mr. Todd said, readying his blades.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner," the Beadle said.

He blows his shrill whistle and Pirelli quickly strops his razor quickly while Toby held the strop, hissing and grimacing in pain as Pirelli mindlessly cut his already bandaged and bloody fingers. 'Poor thing…' Nellie and Rosemarie thought.

Pirelli kept glancing at Mr. Todd in a various of paranoid ways throughout, scared of how calmly and slow he was moving. He starts whipping up lather soon furiously and begins to sing in his usually fast pace that makes Rosemarie want to bludgeon the Italian fop with Sweeney's razor. [[Bold Italics= Pirelli]]

_**Now, signorini, signori,**_

_**We mix-a da lather**_

_**But first-a you gather**_

_**Around, signorini, signori,**_

_**You looking a man**_

_**Who have had-a da glory**_

_**To shave-a da Pope.**_

_**Mr. Sweeney-so-smart**_

He splatters the customer with shaving cream, making the customer grimace.

_**Oh, I beg-a you pardon—**_

_**Call me a lie, was-a only a cardinal—**_

_**Nope!**_

_**It was-a da Pope!**_

Strangely Mr. Todd still does not shave his man and merely watches Pirelli's performance with his cold dark brown eyes. Ms. Lovett scowls, looking at him nervously, wishing he would just start.

"Why isn't that bloody man starting?" she said more to herself. Rosemarie watched Mr. Todd, his form and the way he stood and said, "He will trust me Nellie, Mr. Todd isn't no normal barber…"

Ms. Lovett caught the slight affection in her friend's voice but decided not to think of it and looked back to the stage.

Pirelli, now feeling he can take his sweet time, as he begins to sing lyrically, each part rhyming with the next one as he lathers and shaves with rhythmic scrapes and elaborate gestures of wiping the razor.

_**To shave-a da face,**_

_**To cut-a da hair,**_

_**Require da grace**_

_**Require da flair,**_

_**For if-a you slip,**_

_**You clip-a da chin,**_

_**You rip-a da lip a bit**_

_**Beyond-a repair!**_

Mr. Todd then chooses the time to strop his razor slowly and deliberately, making a light shooping noise. Shoop, shoop, shoop— disconcerting Pirelli and drawing the crowd's attention now.

"Oh…he's good," Rosemarie said extremely low to herself, her eyes glued to Mr. Todd.

_**To shave-a da face**_

_**Or even a part**_

_**Widout it-a smart**_

_**Require da heart.**_

_**Not just-a da flash,**_

_**It take-a da panache,**_

_**It take-a da passion**_

_**For da art.**_

Mr. Todd ignores Pirelli, which causes him to become flustered and scowl heavily as Mr. Todd continues to strop his razor, his eyes carefully on it.

_**To shave-a da face,**_

_**To trim-a da beard,**_

_**To make-a da bristle**_

_**Clean like a whistle,**_

_**Dis is from early infancy**_

_**By God!**_

Pirelli dramatically crosses himself with his razor and Rosemarie could of sworn she saw the corners of Mr. Todd's mouth twitch and his eyes roll in annoyance.

_**It take-a da skill,**_

_**It take-a da brains,**_

_**It take-a da will**_

_**To take-a da pains,**_

_**It take-a da pace,**_

_**It take-a da graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..**_

Pirelli holds a shrill high note, causing some people in the crowd to cover their ears as Pirelli kept his eyes closed. Mr. Todd then with a few deft strokes, quickly lathers his man's face, shaves him and signals the Beadle to examine him.

The Beadle blows his loud whistle once again, signaling that the shave-off is done after he examined the man. "The winner is Todd." Pirelli deflates slightly. Rosemarie then feels the baby's cheek and smiles. "Smooth as a baby's arse!" Ms. Lovett grins and looks at Mr. Todd. "Well done love!"

The crowd cheers and applauds for Mr. Todd as Pirelli goes to him. Pirelli gives him a profound but slightly mocking bow. "Sir, I bow to a skill for defter than my own." Mr. Todd didn't seem to care and held out his pale hands, "The five pounds." Pirelli produces a purse from his pocket and removes a five pound note, giving it to Mr. Todd.

"Here, sir. And may the good Lord smile on you," he gives him a mocking stab of a smile. "Until we meet again Mr. Todd." He then bows quickly, moving away and beckons the boy. "Come boy."

The boy goes over to him, his eyes large. "We're pulling out, sir?" Without warning Pirelli slaps the boy viciously across the face and the boy almost falls. "We're pulling out, yes. Quickly!" he snarls out at the boy. Rosemarie growls lowly in her throat, as she watches all of this. Ms. Lovett grabs her hand and brings her over to where Mr. Todd is.

An eager man then asks Mr. Todd, "Sir, do you have an establishment of your own?" Ms. Lovett is on the man like hawk and quickly says, "He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor—above my meatpie emporium in Fleet Street."

But Mr. Todd has led them right to the Beadle and Rosemarie narrows her blue-grey eyes, clenching her fist.

"I thank you for your honest adjudication, sir. You are a paragon of integrity," Mr. Todd said, complementing the Beadle with flattery.

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors…Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?"

Mr. Todd nods. "Yes, sir."

"Then Mr. Todd, you will surely see me there before the week is out." He then notices Rosemarie and then smirks knowingly. "I recognize those pretty eyes anywhere," he says with a dark smirk.

Mr. Todd and Ms. Lovett look at Rosemarie who seems to be on the verge of tears.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Taylor, it's been a while since…the Judge and a I have seen you. Maybe a quick visit to your tea shop is in order eh?" he says. He then carefully touches her cheek, making her shudder in revulsion.

"Ahh…have the years treated you well Rosemarie," he says softly and then nods his head to Mr. Todd. "I will see you soon Mr. Todd…and you too Rose." He then walks off with a smug look on his face.

Mr. Todd narrows his eyes at her and Rosemarie then quickly runs off. "Wait love! Rosemarie!" Ms. Lovett shouted going after her friend, Mr. Todd in tow.

How did the Beadle know her? He scowled, he'll just have to find out.

Rosemarie then goes into her tea shop, slamming the door behind her. Ms. Lovett and Mr. Todd soon arrive and she was about to go in but Mr. Todd stopped her, pulling out his razor.

Ms. Lovett gasped and then said, "Mr. Todd please don't do anything rash, y-you can't ki—" Mr. Todd glared at her darkly. If looks could kill.

"Leave. Now."

Ms. Lovett bit her lip, unsure to choose between her friend or her love. She then turned around and walked back to shop, acting as if nothing was wrong. She chose her love.

[Me: Hasn't she ever heard the term 'chicks before dicks?']

Mr. Todd then opened the door, walking in and closing the door behind him, locking it. He saw Rosemarie's back to him, her face down casted, sniffling. Mr. Todd felt a pang in his stomach but knew what he had to do, he had questions…and he wanted answers.

He came behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his razor against her neck. She didn't flinch, she didn't move, but her sniffling had stopped. Mr. Todd then took the time to notice how soft her hair felt against his skin and how good she smelt. Lucy smelt of flowers and springtime while Rosemarie…she smelt like honey mixed with vanilla with a pinch of cinnamon. He had to stop himself from groaning and tried to focus.

"Are you going to kill me Mr. Todd?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Mr. Todd felt something pierce his heart but then scowled. "How do you know the Beadle?"

"He and I go way back along with Judge, but it should be in the past, dead and buried," she whispered more to herself than him. "I-I thought that part of my life was over…just seeing him again, fills me with such blind rage and hatred."

Mr. Todd felt something warm and wet on his hands. She was crying…

"Just kill me now Mr. Todd, I'll help you," she said softly, grabbing his hand, putting the blade harder against her neck.

Mr. Todd quickly pulled away his hand, forcing her around. He saw many emotions in her eyes; anger, pain, hatred, and defeat. He wiped away her tears, not knowing why he was being so gentle with her.

"Why do you want to kill yourself Ms. Taylor?" he asked gently.

"I have my own reasons," she replied back to him, and pulled her face away from him. Her eyes suddenly ran cold and seemed to be looking right through him. "Get out of my shop Mr. Todd, I will see you and Nellie another time."

Mr. Todd bit his lip and then rubbed her cheek softly. "You…can always talk to me Ms. Taylor, I am not too far from here. I am sorry to have made you so upset."

He then removed his hand and turned to leave, unlocking the door, and holding it open. He was in the doorway and turned to see her staring at him with her piercing eyes. "Besides your too beautiful to cry…" he admitted. He then hurried back to Ms. Lovett's shop.

Rosemarie felt her cheeks grow warm as she saw his retreating figure and leaned against his counter, rubbing her red and puffy eyes. "That Mr. Todd is a strange one, he is…."

She then sang softly, closing her blue-grey eyes.

_There are demons inside your head_

_You always let them win_

_You have to learn to suffocate them_

_The lost ask for a hand…_

_But you can't stop…I never stop_

_I've been losing my footing here_

_I'm mixed up in this_

_You need some kind of change_

_God make it stop, I can't make it stop_

_This place is getting smaller_

_Everything in your darkest thoughts about him may be true_

_I hear the words you say, I fill up with fright_

_I put my voice out there for you to hear_

_And try to bring you back to the light…_

She was thinking of him…and he was thinking of her.

END

Author's Note: See there was going to be some more SweeneyxRose action, I didn't want this to be so fast but let's just say Mr. Todd just mainly felt bad about her crying, and well Rose took the joy out of him wanting to kill her. Now Mr. Todd is even more confused about why he didn't kill her and why he was being so gentle to her.

Also if you notice he compares her and Lucy to one another. This will be happening a lot but Sweeney will be confused because his emotions about Rosemarie are going to be weird and all over the place X3.

Next chapter will have more Rose and Sweeney in it, but with blood. And you'll get to see Rose's killer side once again. It's a side she's repressed since the death of her father :P and some fluff with Johanna and Anthony.

But I'll end it here XD

Review please they make me oh so happy! And speeds up the lemony goodness that shall happen very later on X3.


	7. Love Like Blood

Mr. Todd was staring out the window, intense and brooding, seething with discontent. It's been over two days since he'd seen Ms. Taylor, he considered going down to her tea shop to go see her but he knew she would only turn him away or lock him out.

And to only make matters worse, The Beadle had yet to come to his barbershop. He sighed heavily and pressed his head against the wall, scowling heavily. Ms. Lovett didn't seem to notice his discontent, happy that Rosemarie hasn't been around, hoping that Mr. Todd scared her off.

"It's not much of a chair, I'll grant but it'll serve. Was me poor Albert's chair. Sat in it all day long he did, after his leg give out from the gout, poor dear," she chatters away behind him. Sometimes Mr. Todd wished he could slice her lips off. She just talked to damn much.

He moves from the window and then begins to pace back and forth like a caged tiger in the barbershop. The shop had been clean though it still looked old and ancient; a parlor chair, a large chest and a few counters with meager bottles of tonsorial supplies, and his gleaming razors were always waiting.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come? 'Before the week is out,' that's what he said," Mr. Todd said impatiently.

Ms. Lovett rolled her eyes at him and gave him a small smile. "And who says the week's out? It's only Tuesday," she said, coming over to him. Mr. Todd moved away from him, but she pursues, trying to calm the man she loved down. [[_Italics_= Ms. Lovett]]

_Easy now,_

_Hush, love, hush,_

_Don't distress yourself,_

_What's your rush?_

_Keep your thoughts_

_Nice and lush,_

_Wait._

Mr. Todd stares at her then scowls, going right back to pacing.

_Hush, love, hush,_

_Think it through._

_Once it bubbles, then_

_What's to do?_

_Watch it close._

_Let it brew._

_Wait._

Mr. Todd glares at her even more, but his pacing slows down. Now his thoughts begin to float over to Ms. Taylor, and he began to think of her smile, and the way she talked and handled herself. Her and Lucy were entirely two different people, maybe from two didn't worlds. But…

Why couldn't she leave his mind? Why did he care?

_I've been thinkin' flowers_

_Maybe daisies,_

_To brighten up the room!_

_Don't you think some flowers,_

_Pretty daisies,_

_Might relieve the gloom?_

_Ah, wait,_

_Love, wait._

Mr. Todd then sourly tosses himself into the chair, he picks up his longest razor and looks at it intensely as his mind switches back to thoughts of the Beadle and the Judge.

"And the Judge? When will we get to him?" he asked to the razor, looking at his reflection in it.

Ms. Lovett scowled and rolled her eyes, putting her hand on her hips. "Can't you think of nothin' else? Always broodin' away on your wrongs what happened heaven knows how many years ago, come on Mr. T!" she said with a heavy sigh. Why couldn't he for once pay attention to her?

Mr. Todd glared at her from his chair. Why couldn't she just shut up?

_Slow, love, slow._

_Time's so fast._

_Now goes quickly, see_

_Now it's past!_

_Soon will come,_

_Soon will last._

_Wait._

_Don't you know,_

_Silly man,_

_Half the fun is to_

_Plan the plan?_

_All good things come to_

_Those who can_

_Wait._

Her gentle words seemed to have gotten to him, and Mr. Todd becomes less and less tense. She moves even closer, and risks touching him ever so softly.

_Gillyflowers, maybe,_

'_Stead of daisies…_

_I don't know, though…_

_What do you think?_

Mr. Todd tilts his razor in his hand about to respond until a bell rings from outside the shop and Mr. Todd bolts up, his senses alert and on the high. Ms. Lovett spins to the door and Mr. Todd holds his razor open as he moves slowly toward the door.

Anthony then suddenly bursts through, breathless.

"Mr. Todd! Thank God I've found you—" Mr. Todd quickly turns around, hiding his razor, closing it and puts it into his pocket. Anthony then notices Ms. Lovett and smiles a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me…"

Ms. Lovett courtsied and smiled. "Ms. Lovett, sir."

"A pleasure ma'am—" he then turns to Mr. Todd and quickly says, "You see, there's a girl who needs my help, such a sad girl and lonely, but beautiful too and—"

"Slow down, Anthony," Mr. Todd said, leaning against a counter, his arms crossed.

Anthony takes a deep breath and says, "Yes, I'm sorry…This girl has a guardian so tyrannical that he keeps her locked away. But then this morning she dropped this key!" Anthony shows them both the key, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"It must be a sign that Johanna wants me to help her —that's her name, Johanna— and Turpin that's her guardian, a judge of some sort…."

Mr. Todd gives a glance to Ms. Lovett and she nods to him but then they go back to listening to Anthony.

"I've met him, Mr. Todd, and he is—unnatural…once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house and release her— and beg her to come away with me. Tonight," Anthony said with assurance in his voice.

Ms. Lovett sighed softly, holding her hands to her chest as she smiled. Oh how she wished Mr. Todd was that way with her…so….so _romantic_. "Oh, this is all terribly romantic," she said with a wishful smile.

Anthony blushed faintly and nodded. "Yes, but —you see— I don't know anyone in London, and I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us to Plymouth…" He looked at his friend Mr. Todd pleadingly. "If I could keep her here, just for an hour or two, I would forever be in your debt."

Mr. Todd stared at him, his mind racing to figure out how this new twist might aid in his revenge. Ms. Lovett then quickly replies with a sweet wide smile, "Bring her 'ere dear."

"T-Thank you…Mr. Todd?"

Mr. Todd imagined Turpin's blood smearing on his razors as he closed his eyes. He licked his lips. There was an odd silence before he opened his eyes, giving Anthony a false small smile.  
"The girl may come."

Anthony grins widely and thanks them both once again, running out of the house.

Ms. Lovett smiles and tosses a look to Mr. Todd. "Seems like the fates are favoring you at last, Mr. T," she said. Mr. Todd grunts, and scowls softly at her smile. "What is it, love? You'll have her back before the day is out."

"For a few hours? Before he carries her off to the other end of England?" Mr. Todd asked her angrily. He missed so many years away from his daughter, he's been through to much just see her go once more. He already lost Lucy…

"Oh, him?" Ms. Lovett said in realization. She then gave Mr. Todd a saucy smirk and went over to him. He looked at her strangely seeing the lustful look in her eyes. "Let him bring her here and then, since you're so hot for a little…" She grabbed his hand and made his index finger go across her throat slowly, in a sensual throat-cutting gesture. "that's the throat to slit, Mr. T."

Mr. Todd looked down at her, deep in thought. His eyes ran over her pale lips and in turn he licked his own. He lowered his head and Ms. Lovett smiled in a suggestive way, closing her eyes.

_This is it…_she thought. _Mr. T really does love me and not Lucy~_

The flash of teasing blue-grey flashed through his head and a coy smile, then another image of tears falling. _**Are you going to kill me Mr. Todd…**_ a broken voice whispered in his head. _**Are you going to kill me?...**_

Mr. Todd's eyes widened and snatched himself away from Ms. Lovett, disgusted with himself. It has been so long since he has been with a woman but he **refused** to let himself lay with Ms. Lovett. And _**her**_…he couldn't get that damn woman out of his head.

"Mr. T…" Ms. Lovett said with a sad look, her heart filling up with rejection.

Mr. Todd goes to the window, scowling at himself and presses his head against the window. His eyes widens when he notices Pirelli approaching Ms. Lovett's pie shop with that boy in tow. "That damn man," he said in annoyance.

Ms. Lovett pushes her hurt feelings to the side and quickly joins him at the window, putting her hand on his arm. Mr. Todd didn't seem to notice. Ms. Lovett smiled inwardly to herself. _He can't fall for me immediately…but with a little tender, love, and care. Mr. T will be with me. _She thought positively.

"Go…" Mr. Todd ordered. "Keep the boy below with you."

Ms. Lovett quickly nods and rushes down stairs. She greets Pirelli and the boy as they are about to ascend.

"Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?" Pirelli asked.

"Plying his trade upstairs, don'tcher know…" Ms. Lovett blocks their way and smiles. "Would you look at it, now! Don't look like it's had a kind word since half past never!" She directs her gaze to Toby.

The boy looks at her confused.

She looks at Pirelli and says, "You wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice juicy meat pie, would yer?"

Pirelli looks impatient and annoyed, waving her off. "Yes, yes, whatever you like."

Pirelli pushes past her and makes his way upstairs quickly as Ms. Lovett takes Toby by his hand and leads him inside of her pie shop. "Come with me now sweetie. Your teeth is strong, I hope?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

Rosemarie had just stepped out of her shop, having the ingredients to her needle tea in worn down basket. She was going to go see Nellie and Mr. Todd today, she was nervous at seeing Mr. Todd but she knew she couldn't hide in her tea shop forever. She breathed a bit shakily, looking at herself in the glass window and flipped her hair.

She was wearing a jet black cotton dress that was rich with details, double seam bodice seam cups, edged ruffle bodice and waistline, covered buttons, artistic seam lines that moved with the shape of her curvy body, a full layered skirt that had black ruffles with a waist cincher underbust corset, squeezing her waist and exaggerating her body, black ripped stockings, black worker's female boots, a black choker with a cross on it that dangled between her breast, fingerless black gloves and a long black shrug with a hood that had deep red fur around it.

Her hair was in messy bun held by black chopsticks, a deep red rose that was put behind her ear, her eyelids were colored in black kohl and her lips were painted a soft pink.

She then made her way quickly to Mr. Todd's shop. She hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward….

* * *

Mr. Todd is leaning against the wall, his arms folded as he waited. Pirelli then enters and see's him, giving him a false smile. "Mr. Todd," he says respectfully, giving him an exaggerated bow.

Mr. Todd nods to him in greeting. "Signor Pirelli~"

Pirelli's voice suddenly sounded more English and clear with a slight accent of Irish mixed in it. "Call me Danny. Daniel Higgins' the name when it's not professional…I'd like me five quid back, if'n ya don't mind," he said.

Mr. Todd looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Because you entered into our little wager on false pretenses, me friend…And so you might remember to be more forthright in the future, you'll be handing over half your profits to me, share and share alike…"

Mr. Todd scoffed and actually gave him a mocking smile, shaking his head amused. He turns away from Pirelli. _What a fop…_he thought amused greatly.

"…Mr. Benjamin Barker."

Mr. Todd's whole body froze and his eyes widened. "What did you say?"

* * *

**(I am skipping the whole Ms. Lovett/Toby scene. It's unimportant right now. Everything in this chapter is more…Todd/Rosemarie centered :])**

Rosemarie finally made it to the shop, noticing that Nellie was in her shop with a boy and seemed to be chattering away. She didn't see Sweeney anywhere, she looked upstairs to see a new sign: **Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor**.

She then took notice that the boy in the parlor was the same boy with Pirelli. She felt her stomach flip, knowing something bad was about to happen.

She pulled her shrug closer to her body and began slowly ascend up the stairs.

* * *

"…yes, this will do very nicely…You don't remember me. Well, why should you? I was just a down and out Irish pug you hired for a couple of weeks —sweeping up hair and the like…" Pirelli trailed off, casually strolling around the shop, taking everything in, savoring it. He then picks up one of Mr. Todd's razors.

"But…I remember these —And how could I ever forget you, Benjamin Barker?" he asked mockingly, looking at Mr. Todd who only gave him a murderous look. "I would sit right there and watch you, and dream of the day I could be a barber meself…You might say you were an inspiration to me."

"So do we have a deal, or should I run down the street for me pal Beadle Barnford?"

On the other side of the door, Rosemarie listened intensely and her eyes widened at the threatening tone in Pirelli's voice. _That fake Irish fop!_ She thought angrily, she peeked a bit in the window and just in time to see Mr. Todd leaping across the shop, brutally grabbing Pirelli by the neck, strangling him violently. Pirelli was surprisingly strong and puts a desperate struggle, making loud thumping noises.

_That boy will be up here any second if the thumping keeps up._ She thought worriedly, tossing a glance downstairs. She then see's Pirelli throw Mr. Todd to the ground, pulling out a long pistol.

She gasps loudly, memories flooding back to her of her father being hanged, remembering how she couldn't save him and she wasn't going to sit back now and let Mr. Todd die. She hikes up her skirt, revealing a shiny pure vintage 1700s amputation knife that was once her father's tool for killing the prostitutes back then.

She burst into the room, and Pirelli turned around quickly in shock, his eyes wide. She smirked wickedly, pulling out her knife and digging it into Pirelli's gut.

His eyes widened in pain and blood dripped from his mouth as he struggled to scream. She stared into Pirelli's pained eyes and her father's voice rang out darkly in her head…_**It's in your bloodline Rose…The killer in me is also inside of you. You are a natural born killer…**_

"Don't just fucking stand there you nit! Hit em!" she hissed out darkly to Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a pot, slammed it across Pirelli's face, knocking him to the ground. He then began to viciously beat him in the head, a angered hate-filled look in his eyes, blood splashed all over his face and Rosemarie smirked, licking her lips in lust.

Mr. Todd then stopped, looking down darkly at Pirelli who tried pathetically drag his way over to a large chest in the room. He leaned over it, whimpering in pain.

Rosemarie smirked darkly, noticing Mr. Todd pull out his razor. She held up her hand. "Let me do this Sweeney," she purred out and walked over to Pirelli, her amputation knife held tightly in her hands.

_**It's in you…Rose…make daddy proud.**_

Rose nodded and grabbed Pirelli by his hair, yanking his head back roughly, slicing her blade against his neck back and forth, his blood splashing against her pale cheeks. Her face was twisted in such an evil way that Mr. Todd felt something hit him in the pit of his gut, feeling something spring to life in his loins.

Rosemarie sliced his neck so much that it dangled loosely by a few tendons, each slice she had made, enticed a sickening crunch that would make someone's stomach churn in disgust. She then smirked, admiring her handi-work as she stood. She looked at Mr. Todd, Pirelli's blood going down from her eyes.

Mr. Todd looked at her with wide eyes. She looked like a fallen angel, face bloodied, hair wild and those eyes of her eyes almost looking white at how bright and bloodlust they looked.

She smirked and dropped her knife, going up to Mr. Todd slowly. She seemed like a completely different person, she moved with grace of a cat, her hips swaying from side to side in the utmost seductive manner. She put her bloodied hand on Mr. Todd's face and smiled seductively. **[Italics= Rosemarie]**

_We must play our lives like soldiers in the field_

_The life is short, I'm running faster all the time_

_Strength and beauty destined to decay_

_So cut the rose in full bloom _

Rosemarie sang softly, her voice bouncing around the room as she circled Mr. Todd, licking her lips in a hungry way, swinging her blade back and forth in her hands.

_I smell of death_

_I reek of hate_

_I will live forever_

_Lost child pay the dead_

_Bleeding the screams of silence_

_In my veins your eternity…_

Mr. Todd felt his throat tighten, feeling dizzy. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful and at the same time sounded so bloodthirsty and evil.

_Till the fearless come and the act is done_

_A love like blood, a love like blood ~_

Rosemarie went in front of him once more, pressing her curvy body against his, sending chills down his body. Mr. Todd felt confused at for the moment all thoughts of the dead Pirelli, the Judge, Johanna…and Lucy flew from his mind in this very moment. **[Bold Italics= Sweeney]**

_Till the fearless come and the act is done_

_A love like blood, a love like blood_

_**First breath born come alive learn to kill**_

_**Bloodfest awaits to feed your hunger**_

_**Dark side has no rival test your faith in blood **_

_**Night hides the hunting packs a feeding frenzy**_

Mr. Todd lowered his face to hers, his hands running over her body before he held her close to him. "Rosemarie…" he whispered softly. The way he had said her name sent chills down her spine, making warmth pool in between her legs.

_Everyday through all the frustration and despair_

_Love and hate fight with burning_

_Till legends live and man is God again_

_And self-preservation rules the day no more._

_**I am not the first, not the last**_

_**Condemned by a single kiss**_

_**Betrayed eternity I'll rip inside your soul**_

Mr. Todd lifted up his razor to her cheek, dragging it slowly and carefully along her cheek, showing Rosemarie he could kill her any second if she just as much betrayed him. Mr. Todd was a killer, and he wouldn't hesitate, slicing her neck open.

_**Defying God and son**_

_**Black heart that brings your death**_

_**Live in infamy~**_

Rosemarie heard the threat and smirked seductively, grabbing his razor, pressing it harder against her cheek, causing herself to bleed. But she didn't seem to be affected by it at all her eyes were focused on Mr. Todd who stared at her now with renewed lust in his dark eyes.

_Oh, we must dream of promised lands and fields_

_That's never fade in season_

_As we move towards no end, we learn to die_

_Red tears are shed on grey…._

Mr. Todd removed his razor from her cheek and licked the blood trail that was going down her cheek, groaning lowly at how sweet her blood tasted. Rosemarie took an intake of breath, shuddering as he did so. "Sweeney…" she whispered, his name rolling off her tongue. He felt her ground against his pelvis and he jerked slightly, moaning lowly. His hands moved down to grip her ass, and Rosemarie arched into him moaning softly. **[Underline= Both]**

_**Drink in the flesh of life itself**_

_**Prepare to reign a thousand years**_

_**Let me taste your bloodied tears**_

_Till the fearless come and the act is done_

_A love like blood, a love like blood_

_Till the fearless come and the act is done_

_A love like blood, a love like blood_

Till the fearless come and the act is done

A love like blood, a love like blood

Till the fearless come and the act is done

A love like blood, a love like blood

Rosemarie touched his cheek, her mouth grazing his lips, her heart pounding in her chest.

_Do you feel me?_

_Heart's a' racing_

_I can't explain it Sweeney…_

_**I feel you…**_

_**I want you**_

_**Your blood captivates me**_

_**My own enslavement**_

_I am yours for the taken…_

**_Pain and huger drive me insane_**

But for once…

I feel as though, someone

Understands my pain~

They both carried the last word into a soft high note before pressing their lips against one another's. The kiss felt like electricity to Mr. Todd, sending jolts of euphoria into his veins. He hasn't felt like this since…Lucy.

At the thought of his dead wife he knew what he was doing was wrong, and he felt even guilty for enjoying kissing her, so he roughly pulled himself away from her and Rosemarie looked at him, confused. "Sweeney?..."

"W-We should clean up before Ms. Lovett comes upstairs or the boy…" he said with a scowl, going back once more to his cold demeanor. Rosemarie felt a pang in her chest but pushed it aside. She nodded.

"Alright, but where shall we put him?"

Mr. Todd looked over to where Pirelli was and then smirked. He had a good idea where he should put that overgrown buffon.

* * *

Ms. Lovett notices that the thumping and the signs of a struggle have stopped and breaths out a heavy sigh of relief, knowing she can stop her mindless chattering away. She then looks at the boy who she learned whose name was Toby, and out of curiosity ask:

"So, ah, how did you end up with that dreadful Eyetalian?"

Toby looked at her as he still happily ate her dreadful meatpies. "Got me from the workhouse 'e did. Been there since I was born. Got no mum, got nobody. A wasted soul, that's what I am…" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

His eyes then widened and he quickly stood. "Oh God! He's got an appointment with his tailor!" He was clearly terrified of Pirelli. "If he's late, he'll blame me!"

"Wait!" Ms. Lovett screams but Toby is already gone running upstairs to the barber shop.

Mr. Todd and Ms. Taylor were calmly in the room, already hearing the boy exit Ms. Lovett's shop. Rosemarie had helped Sweeney dispose of Pirelli's body even more quicker by quickly and with surgical expertise, she amputated bits and pieces of his body, no traces of remorse or disgust in her face.

It was as if she knew what exactly she was doing, and as if she's done it before.

Mr. Todd cleaned the blood from his face, and slipped on his jacket, covering up the blood that was on his sleeve while Rosemarie was able to hide the blood more easily because she was wearing black, she just wiped the blood from her face and quickly fixed the wound on her cheek.

The boy bursts in and says, "Signor, you got an appointment…" He then stops when he realizes Pirelli is nowhere to be seen. He looks confused and looks around before looking at the ominous duo of Mr. Todd and Ms. Taylor before him.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away, you better run after him," Mr. Todd said with a blank look on his face.

Toby shook his head. "Oh no, sir. I better wait for him here or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings." He moved past Mr. Todd and sits on the larger chest. Rosemarie and Mr. Todd's eyes widened when they see Pirelli's hands protruding from the chest, dangling limply. Toby doesn't notice but Rosemarie and Mr. Todd do.

Rosemarie then smiles at Toby in a playful way, making her way over to him. "So, Nellie gave you a pie did she?"

Toby nodded his head fast and gave Rosemarie a smile, his cheeks heating up profoundly. She was even more attractive than Ms. Lovett, and he couldn't help but let his eyes land on her bosom which only made him blush even more.

"S-She's a real lady. Model of all true Christian virtue. But you have the looks of some angel of sorts," Toby confessed. Rosemarie tossed Mr. Todd a look, smirking. Being a woman with large breast did have it's advantages.

"That she is…that she is. But if I know a growing boy, there's still room for some more pie, eh?" Mr. Todd asks with a nervous smile. He prayed that the boy did not notice Pirelli's hand.

Rosemarie smiled at Toby, touching his cheek as she moved closer to him, pushing her breast together, in an almost offering way to the boy as she gave him a seductive smile. Toby looked dazed and flustered and bit his bottom lip. He may be young, be he was still a _boy_.

"How about I take you downstairs and we can wait for your master there? I'll make you some of my delicious tea to go along with that pie?"

Toby blushed and looked away from her chest. "N-No I should stay here…"

Mr. Todd then quickly says, "I know— how about you tell Ms. Lovett to give you a nice big tot of gin that you can share with Ms. Taylor, eh?"

Toby leaps up and grins. "Gin, sir? Thanking you kindly, sir! You're a Christian indeed!" He then grabs Rosemarie hand and leads down the stairs happily. Rosemarie could only smirk and think, _Hm so the boy likes gin? Who would of thought he'd turn down a tit view and some tea over gin? Ha, boys~_

* * *

Mr. Todd quickly puts away Pirelli's hand but out of anger of almost being caught caught, he grabs Pirelli's limp hand, slicing off each and every finger. He then looks down at the amputated and mutilated Pirelli and sneers, throwing the fingers in his dead face.

"Try to blackmail me you fucking bloody fake Eyetalian fop!"

Mr. Todd kicks the chest out of anger and frustration, thinking of what he should do with the boy. He looks at the razor in his hands, holding it up in his hands. He smirked darkly as he saw his reflection and for a split second he thought he saw Rosemarie smiling just as evilly as him and he turned around quickly.

It was just him in the room and he sighed. His mind wondered off to Rosemarie, what did this make them now? Could he even justify the course of his actions, the kiss?

He felt confused and elated at the same time, and out of frustration at his confused emotions he kicked the chest once more. Mr. Todd then sat down in his barber chair, letting his mind start to wonder of the black-haired woman known as Rosemarie.

She had seen what he was for, he had seen what she could do. She had a past with the Judge and the Beadle, that he didn't know about. She seemed to have good knowledge of the human body and owned a surgical tool. She was a killer like him, and she had no problem in killing Pirelli…just who exactly was Rosemarie Ann Taylor?

He wondered, he contemplated as he held his precious _friend_ in his hand.

Should he kill her?

END

Author's Note: Wheee! Sweeney kissed Rosemarie :O and Ms. Lovett knows that something is up! Now here is where the story sort of gets away from the movie because I do want to focus on the whole SweeneyxRosemarie thing, Ms. Lovett's jealousy which will turn into murderous hatred, and Sweeney's confused feelings pertaining to Lucy and Rosemarie.

That's all I have to really say, but the song at the end of the chapter is like bits and pieces taken from Slayer's "Bloodline" and Killjoy's "Love Like Blood". I added in like a line or two of my own to make it more interesting :P

Now if you excuse me, I have to help Rosemarie and Sweeney get rid of Pirelli's body.

Rose: He's so heavy Shay! –grunts- [wearing an pink apron and rubber yellow gloves]

Sweeney: For a fop~ [wearing Ludwig's "Kiss the Cook" apron and black rubber gloves]

SBD: Stop complaining you two! I have to clean up all of this blood too! You know blood stains! Your lucky Toby didn't find you two out.

Both: -grumbles-

SBD: If you hadn't gotten so messy with his death Rosemarie we would have a lot less to clean up . now stop to complaining and get back to work!

Sweeney: She's like a slave driver, that woman she is. –keeps scrubbing floor- Please read and review, and she'll maybe stop us from cleaning x.x

SBD: Did I say you can stop?


	8. A Light In The Dark

_It is during our darkness moments_

_That we must focus to see the light-Aristotle Onassis_

* * *

Judge Turpin is looking over some papers. He sits; he is the personification of power, corruption, very high at the bench. He glares down at a boy, a scowl marring his features. Beadle stood next to the boy, a grin sliding onto his fat face.

"This is the second time, sir, that you have been brought before this bench. Though it is my earnest wish to ever temper justice with mercy, your persistent dedication to a life of crime is an abomination before God and man," he said, and then he began to pat his face with a black cloth, getting the sweat off of him.

He then looked at the boy, tossing the black cloth on his head.

"I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck until you are dead and may the Lord have mercy on your pitiful soul."

The boy falls down to his knees and began to sob, begging for mercy. Beadle grinned darkly, watching as the boy is taken away.

The Judge only looks on with a blank face but on the inside he was laughing. He enjoyed the misery of others, enjoyed the power he had over life and death. Even if the boy was innocent he would and could send him to his death with just one word.

Judge Turpin challenges a human being to go against him, feel what he feel's, see what he sees, and burn on the inside like he does. For only a few poor souls have witnessed the burning _**darkness**_ inside of him, and to those few who do witness…are either dead or...dead.

"The court is adjourned."

* * *

Turpin and Beadle walk away from the courthouse, the Beadle in obvious high spirits, having a bit of pep in his step.

"That was just the sentence we wanted sir. A perfect decision!" he said with a grin on his face. "Was he guilty?" Judge Turpin asked his personal confidant and dare he say it, friend.

"Well, if he didn't do it, he's surely done something to warrant a hanging," the Beadle said with a shrug. Why would the Judge care if he were guilty or not?

"No Beadle I do not believe you are getting what I am trying to say…was he _guilty_? Everyman if you think about it, is guilty. We are sinners filled with guilt of all the good we did not do," the Judge said more to himself, almost in a trance.

"Nonsense sir, if anything we are less guilty because we take the sinners off the streets and make London a more…_happier_," the Beadle whispered softly. His words seeping into the Judge's mind.

"No matter—Come, walk home with me. I have news for you my friend. In order to shield her from the evils of this world, I have decided to marry her. My dear sweet Johanna."

The Beadle's eyes widened but then he smiled. "Ah, sir happy news indeed."

"Strange, though, when I offered myself to her she showed a certain…reluctance," The Judge said, a frown coming upon his face. He raised that girl on his own so why would she be reluctant to marry him?

The Beadle smiled cheerily and began to sing: [[Bold= Beadle]]

**Excuse my lord,**

**May I request my lord,**

**The permission to speak?**

The Judge looked at the Beadle with a raised brow but nodded, his reflection showing in a windowpane.

**Forgive my lord, **

**May I suggest, my lord**

**You are looking not your best, my lord**

**There's powder upon your vest, my lord**

In an almost comical way as the Beadle sang, Judge Turpin opened his jacket, looking down, trying to wipe the powder off his vest.

**And a stubble on your chin**

The Judge touched his chin, feeling the prickly hairs against his fingers.

**And ladies my lord are weak**

The Judge scowled softly, fixing his collar. "A stubble you say?"

He looked at his reflection and then looked back at the Beadle. "I guess I'm a little over hasty in the mornings," he grumbled out and began walking forward with the Beadle following after him.

**Fret not though, my lord,**

**I know a place, my lord,**

**A barber, my lord, of skill.**

The Beadle stopped the Judge who now looked at him with interested eyes.

**Thus armed with a shaven face, my lord,**

**Some eau de cologne to brace my lord**

**And musk to enhance the chase, my lord,**

**You'll dazzle the girl until**

**She bows to your every will~**

The Judge smirks, apparently liking the sound of this. "A barber, eh? Take me to him."

The Beadle bowed and grinned. "I am honored, my lord. His name is Todd…Sweeney Todd. And he is the very last word in barberin," he said and began to lead the Judge off.

* * *

Nellie is pouring Toby a glass of gin, which is not his first cup. Rosemarie could only watch amazed as the boy gulp the gin down between ravenous bites of another meat pie.

Ms. Lovett glanced up to the ceiling, wondering what Mr. Todd was doing.

"You ought to slow down a bit, lad. It'll go to ya head," she said, chastising him a bit in motherly way. Toby waved her off and replied, "Weaned on the stuff, I was. They used to give it to us at the workhouse, so's we could sleep. Not that you'd ever want to sleep in that place ma'am. Not with the things that happen in the dark."

_This boy sure does talk a lot._ Rosemarie thought with a roll of her eyes. Her mind suddenly began to wander off to what had happened upstairs between her and Mr. Todd. She didn't know what came over her but she had never felt so…so…

_**Alive.**_

She hadn't felt that rush of adrenaline and bloodlust in such a long time that she forgot what it was like to feel the warmth of blood on her hands. And the kiss they shared, sent so many things through her body she wasn't sure what she was feeling.

She touched her lips once more. They still tingled, the feeling of small electrical sparks surging through them.

"…I think I'll just pop in on Mr. Todd for a tick. You'll be all right here?" Ms. Lovett asked Toby.

"I-I'll come with you Nellie," Rosemarie said quickly. Ms. Lovett looked at her friend who then gave her a nervous smile.

"Just leave the bottle," Toby said, waving them both off.

* * *

Ms. Lovett and Ms. Taylor ascend up the stairs and go inside the barbershop. They see Mr. Todd, sprawled out on his red chair, methodically cleaning his razor, his back turned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That lad is drinking me out of the house and home, how long until Pirelli gets back?" she asked.

Mr. Todd was quiet and didn't respond so Rosemarie quietly said, "He won't be back."

Mr. Todd quickly turned his head around once he heard Rosemarie's voice, his dark eyes boring right into her. Rosemarie felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and she quickly looked down at the floorboard.

Ms. Lovett noticed Rosemarie's red face and that dark…primal look and Mr. Todd's eyes, feeling a bit jealous and a bit suspicious. What had happened up here between the two? She then gasped a bit when the realization hit her. "Mr. T, you didn't!"

Mr. Todd shrugs his shoulders. Pointing the razor toward the chest. Ms. Lovett strolls over to it, opening it and her eyes go wide when she see's Pirelli's chopped up and mutilated body.

She spun around and shouted, "You're barking mad! Killing a man wot done you no harm!"

Mr. Todd looked at Rosemarie and then a dark smirk came upon his face. "He recognized me from the old days. He tried to blackmail me—half my earnings and besides…I didn't do it all alone," he said, motioning over to guilty looking Rosemarie.

Ms. Lovett sighed in relief. "Oh well, that's a different matter! For a moment I thought you lose your mar—wait you didn't do it alone?" She looked at Rosemarie who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Oh dear, Rosemarie you didn't! Mr. Todd I can't believe you got innocent Rosemarie wrapped up in all of this—"

"No Nellie," Rosemarie said, cutting her off. Ms. Lovett looked at her strangely. "No…I did it on my own, I was the one who really killed Pirelli, I mutilated and gutted him…"

"But…you, but your so sweet and innocent," Nellie said, putting a hand over her heart.

Rosemarie glared at her friend and a dark look came into her eyes, "I'm not sweet and innocent Nellie, don't treat me as if I'm a child…this is not the first time I've mutilated someone," she hissed out.

Mr. Todd's eyes widened just a fraction. He knew she had done this before, he just knew it, and he would have to talk to her later about this. But for now they had to deal with Pirelli and that blasted boy downstairs.

"My lord…" Ms. Lovett said as she looked down at Pirelli's body, sucking her teeth rather loudly. There were some things she didn't know about Rosemarie but she didn't think she would be capable of…_**this**_. "All that blood! Enough to make you come all over gooseflesh, ain't it? Poor bugger…oh well."

Ms. Lovett digs into the chest, rummaging around the body before pulling out his chatelaine purse before closing the lid. She rummaged through the purse and grinned. "Three quid! Well, waste not, want not, I always say…" She tucked the purse into her bosom. "…Now what are we going to do about the boy?"

Mr. Todd's eyes wash over Rosemarie who only looked away from him, and then he looked back at Ms. Lovett. "Send him up." Rosemarie and Ms. Lovett look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, we don't need to worry about him, he's a simple thing. I'll pawn him off with some story," she said quickly, worrying about Toby. He was an innocent.

"I said send him up, woman," Mr. Todd said coldly, a blank look on his face.

"Sweeney, surely one is enough for today," Rosemarie quickly said, not wanting the boy to die either. "Toby can help Nellie around her shop and can even help me around my shop so he won't be in your way."

Mr. Todd looked at Rosemarie and the image of the kiss went through his mind as he stared into her striking blue-grey eyes before scowling a bit before moving to the window, leaning his head against the window. "Fine."

"We'll have to stack up on the gun, the boy drinks like a Barbary sailor—" Mr. Todd gasps loudly, cutting Ms. Lovett off, his body tensing like iron.

"The Judge."

Rosemarie goes to the window and see's Judge Turpin making his way down the street with Beadle following behind him. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, it's the Judge," she said in fear.

Mr. Todd and Ms. Lovett looked at Rosemarie's fearful look. "I…I have to go," she said quickly, picking up her basket and hiding the knife in it, running out of the door.

"Rosemarie!"

"Let 'er go," Mr. Todd said coldly, his eyes narrowing. Now he _knew_ he would have to talk to Ms. Taylor…as soon as he was done with the Judge.

They both look outside, seeing Rosemarie rush past the Judge but his head snaps up, he notices her. A sly smirk comes onto his face and he comes over to her, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

Rosemarie looks frightened from what Ms. Lovett saw but what Mr. Todd saw was pain and hatred in her eyes.

The Judge exchanged a few words with Rosemarie, the Beadle adding in his own words before the Judge twirled one of her hair strands in his fingers, and putting the strand behind her ear.

Mr. Todd felt a surge of anger hit him, seeing the Judge touch her. He squinted his eyes and managed to read one word from the Judge's lips.

"_Beautiful…"_

Rosemarie snatched her hand away from the Judge and ran in the opposite direction of him. The Beadle grinned darkly and the Judge only smiled bitterly. Mr. Todd felt his nails dig into the wood. How dare the Judge touch what was his…wait his?

He shook his head, he needed to focus on the Judge, not Rosemarie.

"Justice…Justice," he whispered darkly, his eyes blazing with bloodlust as he watch the Beadle leave the Judge and the Judge approach the shop, **alone**.

Ms. Lovett moves in to kiss him but he pulls away from her instinctively, not even noticing it but Ms. Lovett did and she scowled heavily but then quickly leaves the shop.

There was a pause for a moment before Mr. Todd began to prepare himself. He turns from the window, looking around his shop, shifting and pacing nervously. Now that his great moment at revenge is here, he wasn't sure what the hell to do.

He snatches up his largest razor, coming up to the door, ready to attack. He then lowers his arm. No. He wants to savor this, feel the Judge's blood paint his pale hands red. He wants to see the light leave from the Judge eyes as he taunts him, revealing who he was.

He quickly moves and puts the razor away. Finally he just stands near the barber chair, the demons within settling into an eerie calm. He hears heavy footsteps approaching the stairs and then the door opens to reveal the Judge.

"Mr. Todd?"

Mr. Todd gives him a false wild smile and said, "At your service, an honor to receive your patronage, my lord."

The Judge raised a brow. "You know me, sir?"

Mr. Todd gave him a polite bow, the smile still on his face. He wanted to kill the man right now but he knew he had to wait…for now. "Who in this wide world is not familiar with the honored Judge Turpin?"

The Judge grunts, rolling his eyes at the flattery before looking around the shop. "These premises are hardly prepossessing and yet the Beadle tells me you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city," he said, walking around.

"That is most gracious of him, sir…Sit, if you please, sir. Sit."

The Judge stands in front of Mr. Todd. [[_Italics_= Mr. Todd _**Italics Bold**_= Judge Turpin Underlined= Both]]

"And what may I do for you today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?"Mr. Todd asked, a slight sarcastic tone in his voice but the Judge didn't seem to take notice.

_**You see, sir a man infatued with love**_

_**Her ardent and eager slave**_

_**So fetch the pomade and pumice stone**_

_**And lend me a more seductive tone**_

_**A sprinkling, perhaps, of French cologne,**_

_**But, first, sir, I think a—a shave~**_

Mr. Todd looked at the Judge who rubbed his hand across his cheek, and his eyes seemed to light up at what the Judge said, his eyes darkening with bloodlust. The demons within starting to whisper words of evil to him.

The Judge took off his coat, untying whatever that was around his neck. [SBD: Seriously what is that? x.x] He then sat down on the parlor chair and Mr. Todd smirked darkly.

_The closest I ever gave~_

Mr. Todd then began to whistle happily, picking up the long white cloth to put around the Judge's neck.

"In a merry mood today, Mr. Todd?" The Judge asked, getting comfortable in the seat. Mr. Todd put the cloth around the Judge, grinning from ear to ear.

'_Tis your delight, sir, catching fire_

_From one man to the next._

'_**Tis true, sir, love can still inspire**_

_**The blood to pound, the heart leap higher!**_

Mr. Todd mixed the shaving cream, lathering it on the brush, the smile still planted on his face.

What more, what more can man require—

_**Than love, sir?**_

_More than love, sir._

_**What sir?**_

_Women~_

Mr. Todd smirked, like it was the simplest answer in the world. Women.

_**Ah, yes women.**_

_Pretty women._

The Judge starts to hum jauntily and Mr. Todd whistles, now starting to strop his razor rhythmically to the Judge's hums. He then lather's up the Judge's face. Still whistling, Mr. Todd stands back, looking over the Judge who is now relaxed, eyes closed.

Mr. Todd then goes to his razor, picking it up and singing to it gently.

_Now then, my friend._

_Now to your purpose._

_Patience, enjoy it._

_Revenge can't be taken in a haste…_

Mr. Todd leans over the Judge, looking as if he's abut to slice open his neck but the Judge snaps his eyes open and leans up, Mr. Todd quickly removes his razor and scowls heavily.

_**Make haste, and if we wed,**_

_**You'll be commended, sir.**_

_My lord!_

Mr. Todd gets close to Judge Turpin and looks at hi suspiciously.

_And who, may it be said,_

_Is your intended sir?_

_**My ward.**_

Mr. Todd's eyes widened in shock, a shudder going through his body and the Judge settled back into the chair.

_**And pretty as a rosebud.**_

"Pretty as her mother?" Mr. Todd ask a bit angrily. The Judge blinks, unsure if he heard him right, slightly puzzled. He then looked at Mr. Todd. "What? What was that?"

Mr. Todd gave him a smile. "Oh, nothing, sit. Nothing. May we proceed?"

The Judge nods and leans back in the chair, closing his eyes. Mr. Todd slowly raises his razor, the dark look once again entering his eyes. It looks as if he's really going to do it, he's going to kill the Judge once and for all. Mr. Todd puts his razor at the Judge's throat and then with an easy flick of his wrist, he just begins to shave the Judge.

_Pretty women…_

_Fascinating…_

_Sipping coffee,_

_Dan-cing…_

_Pretty women _

_Are a wonder…_

_Pretty women_

Mr. Todd circles the Judge, his voice low but hypnotic. The Judge not hearing the malicious tone in Mr. Todd's voice.

_Sitting in the window or_

_Standing on the stair_

Mr. Todd then goes back to slowly and carefully shaving the Judge.

_Cheers the air._

_Pretty women…_

_**Silhouetted…**_

_Stay within you…_

_**Glancing…**_

_Stay forever…_

_**Breathing lightly…**_

_Pretty women…_

Pretty women!

Blowing out their candles or

Combing out their hair…

_**Then they leave…**_

_**Even when they leave you**_

_**And vanish, they somehow**_

_**Can still remain**_

_**There with you,**_

_**There with you.**_

_Even when they leave,_

_They still are here_

_They're there~_

Ah, Pretty women!

_At their mirrors…_

_**In their gardens…**_

_Letter-writing…_

_**Flower-picking…**_

_Weather-watching…_

How they make a man sing!

Proof of heaven

As you're living—

Pretty woman, sir!

Mr. Todd smirks evilly, holding up his razor blade, readying himself to kill the Judge.

_**Pretty women, yes!**_

_**Pretty women, sir!**_

_**Pretty women!**_

_**Pretty women, sir!**_

_Pretty women, here's to_

_Pretty women, all the _

_Pretty women—!_

Mr. Todd raises his arm in a huge arc, about to slash the Judge's throat open, his voice began to sound more malicious. This was it. He was going to have his revenge. But then the door bursts open and Anthony comes in.

"Mr. Todd! I've seen Johanna! She said she'll leave with me tonight—!"

The Judge stands up, moving away from Mr. Todd who had a shocked look on his face.

"You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me in thus in time!" He tears off the sheet and advances on Anthony angrily, his eyes ablaze in anger. "Johanna elope with you? Deceiving little slut!—I'll lock her up in some obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile creature shall ever lay eyes on her again!"

He then turned around, looking at Mr. Todd venomously.

"And as for you, barber, it is all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom—for you'll have none of mine!" the Judge snarls out and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Mr. Todd only stood there, frozen in shock.

_I had him…_he thought with wide eyes. _So close to ending his life, and he just slipped through my fingers…_

Anthony looked at Mr. Todd with a frantic look and said, "Mr. Todd, you have to help me—I've talked to Johanna and—!"

"OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Mr. Todd screamed with a ferocious roar. Anthony's eyes widened in shock and fear, and he ran away from the shop.

Mr. Todd only stands there in shock, his mind cracking at the turn of events.

Ms. Lovett quickly comes in and says, "All this shouting and running about, what's happened?"

Mr. Todd was still shaking with rage, his hands clenching and unclenching. "I had him…and…and then—!"

"The sailor busted in, I know, I saw them both running down the street and I said—"

Mr. Todd glared at her, the look of disbelief and anger still on his face. "I had him! His throat was bare, beneath my hand!"

Ms. Lovett walked over to him, trying to touch him. "There, there, dear. Don't fret—"

Mr. Todd recoiled from her hold, a snarl coming onto his face. "Don't fret?! I had him! His throat was there, and he'll never come again!"

Ms. Lovett came up to him again, touching his shoulder. "Easy now. Hush, love, hush. I keep telling you—" "When dammit?!" "What's your rush?"

"Why did I wait? You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again…"

Mr. Todd looked as if he was on the brink of completely loosing his mind as he paced back and forth, back and forth. [[_Italics_= Sweeney]]

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it._

Mr. Todd spat venomously, flipping and throwing things to the floor.

_But not for long!_

He suddenly looks at Ms. Lovett, his hair falling into his face, and she looks at him, alarmed by the pure madness and rage in his eyes.

* * *

Rosemarie looked at herself in the mirror, angry tears in her eyes as she recalled her run-in with the Judge not to long ago. [Bold= FlashBlack]

**Rosemarie ran out of the barbershop, and her eyes widened when she spotted the Judge. She cursed herself for not wearing the shrug that had the hood on it. **

**She tried to blend in with the moving crowd but Beadle spotted her almost instantly.**

"**Ahh Rosemarie!" he called out, making Rosemarie stop in her tracks.**

**The Judge raised his eyes, and then they widened as Rosemarie slowly turned around. "By God, my little Rose is that you?" he said with a slight smirk, making his way over to her. **

**Rosemarie gave him a nervous smile and nodded. "Y-Yes Judge it is me," she said, and couldn't help but let a bit of venom slip into the sentence. The Judge smirked and came closer to her, which made Rosemarie back away.**

"**Why do you back away Rose, we're all friends here am I correct?" he said with a smirk, seeing the angered look enter her eyes.**

"**We're far from friends Turpin," she hissed out. "After what you did to me…you're my enemy more than anything."**

"**Ahh you still have those crazed blue eyes that I love so much," he said with a smirk, circling her a bit. "Remember the first time I took you Rose? You fought so hard, screamed so loud. Do you remember?"**

**Rosemarie gave him a nod, her body visibly shaking in anger. "I remember…"**

"**You never submitted to me, **_**never**_**, through all the beatings I gave you, you were such a rueful bitch," he said, smiling, noticing when he saw the reaction he was getting out of her.**

"**Don't be so upset, I found someone else to replace you my little Rose. Someone younger, more submissive, a blonde who's less…**_**fat**_**."**

**Rosemarie turned to walk away from him, trying hard not to whip out her surgical tool and gut him where he stood. The man that tormented her in her dreams, haunted her at every passing moment was in front of her. She wanted to kill him, see the light drain from his eyes. [SBD: Sounds like someone right?]**

"**Don't turn away from me, you little cunt!" The Judge snarled out, roughly grabbing her and making her face him.**

**His eyes widened a bit when he saw the murderous look in her eyes, the pure and raw **_**hatred**_** in them. He moved his hand up, grabbing a single strand that was in her face, twirling it in-between his fingers. It was soft, almost like silk. Way softer than Johanna's.**

**He tucked the strand behind her ear, before looking back into her eyes. She looked wild, her hair was untamed, her face was flushed and her eyes. He loved her eyes the most. Rosemarie was just simply…**

"**Beautiful…" he whispered, fascination in his eyes.**

**Rosemarie spat in his face and said, "Fuck you."**

**She snatched her arm away and ran off in the opposite direction to her shop, her home right above it.**

**The Judge smiled, the lingering smell of strawberries and vanilla still clung to the air. "I already have my dear~"**

Rosemarie scowled heavily. She hated the Judge so much, she wanted him dead. The thought of Mr. Todd entered her thoughts and the coldness he displayed in killing Pirelli, the murderous intent in his eyes. He was just like her.

And he was the man who would help her enact her revenge.

* * *

Back in the barbershop, Mr. Todd looked even more crazed, his eyes filled with hatred and anger.

Ms. Lovett was backed against the wall, biting her bottom lip softly. For once since being in Mr. Todd's presence she felt scared.

_They all deserve to die!_

_Tell you why, Ms. Lovett,_

_Tell you why!_

_Because in all of the whole human race, Ms. Lovett_

_There are two kinds of men and only two!_

_There's one staying put_

_In his proper place_

_And the one with his foot_

_In the other's face_

Ms. Lovett saw him grab his razors and her eyes widened and she backed away from him, near the window. Mr. Todd grinned, seeing the fear in her eyes.

_Look at me, Ms. Lovett,_

_Look at you—!_

He lurched forward, grabbing her roughly, pressing his razor against her cheek earning a loud fearful gasp from her.

_No, we all deserve to die!_

_Even you, Ms. Lovett,_

_Even I!_

_Because the lives of the wicked should be—_

He then moved away from her, slashing the air violently.

_Made brief._

_For the rest of us, death_

_Will be a relief—_

_We all deserve to die!_

He suddenly moves away from Ms. Lovett, pain in his eyes, keening as a howl of pure agony escaped from his lips.

_And I'll never see Johanna,_

_No, I'll never hug my girl to me!_

_FINISHED!_

Mr. Todd suddenly goes quiet and Ms. Lovett watches, still fearful. It looks as if he went into his mind, but his body still shook. "M-Mr. T?" She said unsurely, moving a bit closer to him.

Mr. Todd then abruptly fell to his knees, keening in anguish.

_And my Lucy lies in ashes_

_And I'll never see my girl again,_

_But the work waits, I'm alive at last_

_And I'm full of JOOOOOY!_

He raised his razor high on the last night and for a moment, it looks as if in his shadow that wings have formed, tattered and torn wings to be exact. Mr. Todd felt empty on the inside, dead.

Ms. Lovett looked at him like he was crazy and then coughed. "That's all very well, but what are we going to do about—" She kicked the chest "the dear departed?"

Mr. Todd doesn't look at her, he stays on his knees, motionless.

"Oh great," Ms. Lovett muttered, hauling him up and drags him out of the barber shop.

But somewhere in the back of Mr. Todd's mind, there was a woman with hair blacker than the night and eyes that held many emotions. He reached for her in the back of his mind, he needed to feel.

Feel anything. He grasped her hand and she looked at him.

And she smiled.

END

SBD: OMG THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER X.X But I liked typing it. I love the song Pretty Women and Epiphany X3. Next chapter is more SweeneyxRose centered and we finally learn of Rose's past with the Judge and the Beadle. And the ending of this chapter was suppose to symbolize how Sweeney has become overshadowed by his madness and the darkness. And basically Rosemarie is his light :P. Cheesy I know XD.

SBD: I may delay everything a bit longer with the whole Sweeney kills the Judge and Beadle because I do want some character developments in Sweeney and his feelings for Rose to grow. And also Nellie turning from a good friend into a jealous plotting bitch. Ahh oh how I love drama~

SBD: And lemons will show up soon. ^^ R&R~


End file.
